


Regal Blood

by JessicaX



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Family, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[vampire!au] Countess Elsa has hidden herself away from the world, including her sister Lady Anna, for several years after their parents disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The reason for this becomes clear when Anna follows her to St. Idun's Cathedral in the dead of night, only to witness a horrific scene. [Warning: blood (obviously), M for later chapters. HAPPY HALLOWEEN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my co-author, Lily (AKA Somethinginthenothing)
> 
> Happy Halloween, my friends! This is actually the first time I've done anything specifically for this both under- and over-celebrated holiday. Of course, it's Elsanna. Hope you enjoy what my associate and I have cooked up for you – and it's only the beginning!

Many have speculated about why the skies over the village of Arendelle always seemed to be overcast. There has never been a satisfactory explanation. The locals sometimes claim it is a centuries-old curse having to do with blood that was spilled during a civil war that is only remembered in half-truthful recountings at the local tavern. No historical accounts remain to confirm or deny the stories handed down by word-of-mouth throughout generations.

One of the more noteworthy oddities was the castle on the hill overlooking the township. It held the same name of the town, and the same pallor hung overhead. Previously, there had been a ruling family who held the village in an iron grip, but those days were long past. Now, the castle was home to two sisters who ruled from afar, unobtrusively. While people would whisper in quiet voices about the countess who managed their affairs, most of those who had seen her refused to contribute to the conversation.

~ o ~

At exactly midnight, Lady Anna heard the sound of steps outside her door. Her breath quickened at the noise and she swallowed deeply. She wondered if the woman on the other side was finally going to be brave enough to open her door and greet her.

Exactly at midnight, every Sunday, Elsa came. She lingered only for a moment before then the shadow of her feet moved away from the doorway and she left, softly whispering to whoever was on the other side with her. Anna envied them. She let out a heavy sigh while the goosebumps that had spread across her skin during the brief, exciting moment – always exciting as it was disappointing – began to disappear.

"And my appointment for tonight is in order?" the regal voice purred quietly from out in the shadowy corridor.

Anna crept to the doorway, hearing the word "order" clear as a bell. Elsa. Majestic and steady, incredibly calm. Her excitement built again. She pressed her ear to the door, trying her hardest to listen in on the conversation outside her bedroom and not succeeding. Relenting to her curiosity, she pushed the door open about half an inch. The cold clung to her, a small breeze blowing in from the hallway. She wrapped an arm around her torso, shivering slightly while peering out.

The deep blue cloak shrouded Elsa in mystery. It certainly wasn't to keep out the cold; she had never felt its effects very deeply. She also never found the heat of the summer overly stifling, either. It was an unimportant detail to her. Yet the cloak remained as a testament to not only her wealth, but the might of rule. Its presence was for others, not herself.

"Of course, My Lady," Gerda murmured to her pale Countess, her voice hushed and hallowed. "I've never made a mistake before and I certainly didn't make one tonight."

"Good. You know I only ask to make absolutely certain." Then her head swiveled. What was that sound from behind her?

Anna pulled away from the door hurriedly, covering her mouth and staying as quiet as possible. She didn't fully know why she hid; instinct and the feeling that if Elsa saw her she'd be angry. Where was Elsa going? Where did she keep going every Sunday, and in the middle of the night? She needed to know.

"Hmm."

Gerda raised a brow at her Countess's expression. "What is the matter, Madam?"

"I could have sworn I heard... nevermind." Elsa clutched the collar of her cloak. "I won't be needing Kai tonight; the weather is mild and it's not threatening rain. Mind the castle."

Gerda hesitated. "My Lady, you've never gone alone before... are you sure that such a thing would be wise?"

At that paranoid question, Elsa rolled her eyes. "In the past decade since the Count vanished, has there ever been a single incident, or even threat of one? Ill be fine." Catching the look on her servant's face, she softened her tone slightly. "Thank you for your concern."

Gerda hmphed, but nodded her head. "Well, you just be careful then..."

At her doorway, Anna listened with interest. Perhaps if she caught up to her sister outside while she was alone, they could talk finally. She bit her bottom lip at the idea, her heart pounding. If she were to pursue this plan, there wasn't a moment to waste.

~ o ~

The clanking of every chain link filled the air as the drawbridge dropped into place. Moments later, Elsa's heeled boots were clopping across the wooden planks and down toward the village. As an afterthought, she twitched her hood up to cover her eye-catching white-blonde head; no point in drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

It had taken Anna a little bit of time to follow. She had gotten dressed as quickly as possible, swept her hair back, and proceeded to wait for Gerda's puttering about to fade. Swirling a cloak around herself, she slipped out of the castle as silently as possible. It dawned on her that she didn't know where Elsa was even going; then she caught sight of the drawbridge sliding down and a smile passed over her lips. She followed stealthily, watching as her sister hid her streams of golden hair.

It wasn't so much that Elsa was unobservant as that she never expected anyone to follow her. Why should they? She was in charge of their little hamlet in the craggy hills. There was little poverty and nearly no crime. No discontent from the townsfolk that would warrant her being stalked. Therefore, she simply didn't think hearing someone nearby was any cause for concern – unless she was somewhere she expected to be alone.

Anna followed Elsa, eyes locked on her. It was strange seeing her, even covered as she was now. It had been so long since she had been able to watch her sister for such a long period of time. A few years previous to losing their parents, her sister had suddenly closed the door on her and shut her out without any explanation. She wondered if these regular, Sunday excursions had any connection to the reason. Bunching her cloak around herself and shivering almost violently, Anna kept walking, wondering where exactly Elsa was going.

The square was nearly empty at this hour, and the Countess cast around to make sure the few stragglers making their way home from the tavern weren't paying her any mind. Then, steeling herself as she always did, she strode purposefully toward the Cathedral of St. Idun and the sanctity it promised.

Anna couldn't keep her brow from furrowing. Her sister crept out at night to... pray? She wondered if perhaps the woman prayed for the souls of their mother and father. Anna hesitated, not sure how she should proceed. Debating a moment, she dashed across the square and eased open the heavy oaken front door.

Elsa was kneeling before the altar, crossing her heart and muttering her prayers. She stayed kneeling there for many minutes, never turning, never wavering from her attention on the dais before her.

Apparently, her sister did come to pray every Sunday. Anna stayed at the entrance, her warm teal eyes locked on her elder sister. Her hood had fallen back, and from this angle Anna could just see the pale shape of her face and her platinum blond waves. She truly was a creature of immeasurable beauty, which made it all the more confusing that she should hide herself away the way she did.

Suddenly, the door behind the pulpit creaked open. Nuns in habits were filing out, somber and with heads bowed. They had not looked toward the front of the church yet, but one of them had begun to head down the side aisle next to the pews. Clearly she was approaching the doors.

Anna felt her chest tighten with panic, and she slipped across the entranceway as quickly as she could, ducking behind the nearest pews. She wanted to see Elsa. Oh, how badly she did! However, she didn't want to interrupt her sister. Questions could wait until she was done; she didn't want to intrude, after all. She pressed her back against the wood, waiting for the sister to pass, her heart pounding oddly in her chest.

But Elsa did not pass.

The nun walked past Anna's hiding place and toward the door. Her hands hesitated for a moment when she saw that it was ajar, but then she pushed it to and lowered the bar, sealing them inside the chapel.

Mentally slapping herself for not fully shutting the door herself, Anna flinched at the loud  _boom_ of the crossbar. Then she relaxed as the nun seemed to put the matter from her mind – however, her relief was short-lived. There was no going back anymore; she was locked inside.

As the woman of the cloth returned to the pulpit, two more nuns came out, and between them was a third woman – this one not clothed in a habit, but in very simple rags. Struggling feebly, it was readily apparent that she was less than enthused at being in the cathedral but she wasn't attempting to escape.

Anna watched what happened in front of her with shock. Was this a game? This woman was either afflicted with dizzy spells, or being forced to do something against her will. None of it made any sense. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from speaking up.

A snap entered Elsa's tone as she spoke. "Sister Inger, you said there would be no more unwilling participants. Are you sure she asked for this?"

Sister Inger nodded. "Oh, you know they always ask. She's probably just a bit scared."

Seeming only partially satisfied, Elsa turned to the girl dressed in rags. "Have they plied you with sacramental wine?" A weak nod was her only response. "What was your response beforehand?"

The young woman avoided her Countess's eyes, nervous. "I... resisted at first, but it's as the s-sister says, I was just... scared. I'm okay now. I want to do it now."

The more they talked, the more Anna's eyes widened. Sacramental... or sacrificial? Was someone being killed here tonight? Was Elsa involved in some kind of horrid ritual? The thought made her shake with worry and she was tempted to stand and demand an explanation, but instead but she stayed quiet from where she knelt and listened.

Gathering her royal cloak closer, Elsa stepped forward, fully immersing the young woman in her shadow. Her voice was pitched lower as she asked, "Are you certain? This is your final warning, girl. Do you freely grant me sustenance?"

The girl was visibly shaking as she slowly nodded, wiping the slight sheen of perspiration that had begun to grow on her forehead, staring into the ice blue eyes of her Countess, the sensation of her being so close making her stiffen slightly.

With a nod, Elsa reached forward and brushed her fingers over the girl's neck, slowly, almost sensually. She seemed to inhale as she gently tucked her hair behind her ear. There was no warning: her mouth surged forward and latched onto the woman's neck, lips working at the skin.

Anna let out a sharp gasp, covering her mouth quickly after that, as she watched her sister  _bite_  into the "sacrifice" before her. Even from this distance, she could discern the hunger in Elsa from her body language, the slow rise and fall of her throat as she drank. Meanwhile, the woman reacted as if she was... being pleasured. She let out soft mewls as if she were a kitten, leaning against Anna's elder sister and gasping. Anna wanted to look away but she found herself paralyzed, stuck in place, watching this dark act unfold.

The time came when the Countess had drank her fill. Once she finally drew back, she presented a ghastly sight: twin rivulets of crimson streaming from the corners of her mouth. Her irises matched the same shade. Her hackles were raised and her chest was heaving slightly. Finally, she seemed to realise the need to regain herself, and closed her eyes as she withdrew a lily-white handkerchief from her pocket. One finger pushed what blood she could get back up into her mouth. The other hand used the kerchief to clean the remaining residue. By the time she opened her eyes again, they were back to their usual icy blue.

One very alarmed Anna pushed backwards as quietly as possible, away from the church pews and the unholy sight of what was happening with her eyes on the doorway that led to fresh air and the sight of something other than blood cascading down her sister's chin. Elsa had  _drank_  another human being's blood – called her a "sacrifice". Every night, she had been disappearing to come here and... and eat someone?

The thought nearly made her sick, but so much worse was the sudden rush of unexplainable desire she had felt watching Elsa and the girl moan. The thought of having teeth in her neck, hands on her body... her  _sister's_  in particular, made her heart pound and her face flush. The inhumanity of it all made her shake.

"Now," Elsa said shakily as she finished cleaning up the evidence of her indiscretion and began to dab at the peasant girl's neck with the handkerchief. Then her voice took on a deeper resonance as she stared directly down into the dun-coloured eyes of her latest meal, gazing as if to pierce through to her soul. "You will not speak of this to anyone. You will not think of this when you are with anyone. This is an event that never took place. Understand?"

The girl smiled almost dreamily and nodded, wordless, a dazed and empty look in her eyes. Anna paused at the doorway, even more horrified at the sight of... some kind of hypnotism? She steeled herself then, and ducked down again behind the pew. This couldn't be allowed to continue. She'd follow her sister home and corner her. Once they were alone, Anna would confront her and demand answers. At least, that was the plan.

Elsa gave a slight nod to Sister Inger as she stepped backward, watching the other nuns take the girl into the rectory. "Ensure that she's well taken care of and then sent on her way with the usual remunerations."

Anna watched the sisters disappear with the girl in front of them, thinking wildly about what to say and what to do. How does one confront their sibling about their bizarre habit of drinking human blood? But it could be done. This was just some phase Elsa had got involved with... wasn't it? She had to believe that. Even so, the memory of her blood-red irises was burned into Anna's mind. She shook the thought away; no, there had to be an explanation. Her sister couldn't be a vampire, or a demon, or any other bloodsucking creature. Her sister was just... her sister.

As the door to the rectory swung shut, Elsa turned and began to stride down the aisle, the picture of refinement and royal dignity. No evidence showed that she had ever done anything out of the ordinary, much less ingested the bodily fluids of a helpless waif. All was eerily calm.

And then she stopped dead. Her nostrils flared, her head tilted. She sniffed. Both of her eyes closed halfway in either satisfaction or irritation; it was impossible to tell which. Seconds passed. Then she strode forward and flung the doors to the cathedral open, storming out into the night.

Anna's heart had nearly stopped when her sister did. She had sniffed the air and Anna had thought for one moment that, perhaps, her sister knew she was there? Or at least that someone was there... the idea of it made her shudder and she kept quiet as possible as she left the cathedral, making sure Elsa was well away before she moved out, walking at a distance.

As she followed, she planned her confrontation. It would have to be careful and firm; this could not go on. The Countess would have her chance to explain, of course, but whatever reasons Elsa had for performing this ritual, it wasn't worth how badly it reflected on their positions in Arendelle. And that was that.

The elder sister stopped into Oaken's Public House and returned a mere ten minutes later, tucking a small glass bottle into her cloak. Then she continued along to the drawbridge at a steady clip. Anna watched curiously. It was an odd time to take a shopping trip... an odd time to do anything, for that matter.

Finally, Elsa made the safety of the castle. When Anna arrived, however, she had completely vanished. No sign of where she had gone remained.

~ o ~

For lack of a better idea of how to confront someone who wasn't there, Anna ran herself a bath. She rarely prepared them for herself, but she felt filthy from what she had seen. She felt filthy because even now, there was a steady burn between her legs. She sighed as she sunk into the still, cold water. It had taken her a while to set the bath up. Had her sister fallen asleep by now? The question that made her shiver more than the chilled water was: would she even need to sleep now, considering what she could possibly be?

An hour later, Anna stepped out of the tub after a long, relaxing dip. The strain and awkward warmth she had felt as a result of the earlier events were waning and she sighed pleasantly, wrapping a towel around herself as she slipped into her bedchamber to seek out proper sleepwear.

"Feeling better?"

Elsa was perched on the foot of Anna's bed. She had not changed out of her regal gown and cloak, which was odd because they had been home for quite some time.

Anna nearly screamed. She clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she forced herself to relax. It was odd hearing her sister's voice, odd hearing her sister address her at all, in any manner. What was she to make of those words? She then looked away, avoiding the beautiful face of her sibling, nodding curtly. "I was a bit tired..."

"Oh, you were tired? I see." Elsa stood and paced toward her. Tension was in her posture, in her every movement. "And when you're tired, you enjoy long soaks in cold water?"

"It wasn't all that cold," Anna lied softly, clutching her towel tighter around herself while stepping away from the older blonde instinctively. Her eyes remained downcast, afraid of what she'd see in her siblings face – but then she raised them defiantly to look upon it, her own as expressionless as possible. She wasn't ready for this talk yet, but the option to postpone it was no longer available.

"Wasn't it? Anna, you're positively shivering. Let me help you with that." With a flourish, Elsa drew the cloak from around her own frame and surged forward – far faster than a human should be able to move – and cinched the cloak around Anna's shoulders snugly.

Anna reacted before she could hold it back, planting her palms on her sister's shoulders for a light shove, fear flashing across her face, a gasp falling from her lips. "Stay away," she murmured softly after a moment, her body completely still and tense. Regardless, she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. '''What does it matter to you why I took a cold bath? You've ignored me for years, so why should tonight be so different?"

One of Elsa's hands trailed up her arms and clutched the collar of the cloak tight, grinning darkly at her sister as her free hand began to slide around her waist, applying nearly no pressure. "Come now, Anna. Why be so coy? We both know why tonight is different."

The same burn from earlier bit into Anna as she ran her tongue across her dry lips, staring at her sister's mouth. Tonight was different because of that mouth, those teeth... she didn't resist her sister's light hold, and even leaned into it a little bit, though it was hardly noticeable. "Yes, I know what you- what you did with that girl!"

"You do." Her fist tightened on the collar, partly cutting off Anna's air supply. "And I shan't pretend I'm not angry with you. Following me. Spying on me. That is hardly behaviour that befits a lady. Also... technically, it's treason."

"And technically, you're a monster," Anna snapped, voice strained from the pressure on her throat. Her sister was  _lecturing_  her after Anna had just seem her suck the blood from a young woman's neck! "You've been acting odd, disappearing, for months now... I wasn't going to let it happen without finding out what  _it_  was. Now I know what you've been sneaking out to do..." She trailed off at the end of statement, sorrow and confusion entering her voice. "You drank her blood...  _blood,_ Elsa."

All hints of dark humour left Elsa's face at the accusations. Both sisters knew there wasn't a single word she could do to refute them. Instead, she merely drew her hand out of the cloak and held a clear glass bottle between their eyes as her own glinted in the moonlight. "Yes, I am aware... that you are aware. And therefore, I have brought you this."

Annas eyes drifted to the bottle. "What is that?" she whispered after a second, not liking the look in her sister's bright eyes. "A-are you... going to p-poison me? Or make me like you?"

Then Elsa blinked at the suspicion. "What do you mean, 'what is that'? It's gin." Releasing Anna, she unstoppered the bottle and held it out to her. "Thought you could do with a stiff drink after what you've been through down in the village."

"No, thank you. I don't drink; I don't like the taste of it. Maybe if you'd been around, you'd know that..." Even as she said it, she took the bottle in her hand, gazing through it at Elsa as if together they formed some kind of puzzle.

"Yes, well." Elsa turned the cork over and over in her nimble fingers, eyes on Anna's all the while though she never fumbled or dropped the cork. "Perhaps if you put your mind to use for a moment, you'll understand why I've kept myself at arm's length from you." Then she turned to the window, at last breaking the staring contest.

"It's been a lonely life these past years, Anna. I've wanted to share it with you, but... how could I risk it? Risk telling you who – what I am? There was too much at stake, I'm afraid. Now that you know, however..." A light shrug.

"Too much at stake? What was possibly at stake? The castle has been shut for years so it's not like I would run around, telling the world the truth." Anna decided she did want a drink, and took a large mouthful, swallowing. It burned all the way down. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and calm the building hysteria.

Elsa's ears twitched as she listened to the overpowering liquid slide down Anna's throat. "You had to be protected at all costs. Your lineage. Do you not yet understand why?"

Slowly, Anna shook her head. "No... sorry, but I don't understand at all. Why did I have to be protected?"

"You are human." Elsa strode back to stand more fully in front of her, staring evenly with her hands in the small of her back. Unblinking. Her eyes simply remained open as if they had been stuck that way. "Even with our mother being human, the odds of a vampire siring a fully-human child are... astronomical. I mean, look at what you see before you. Only one of us received that stroke of luck."

Anna stiffened and drew away from her elder sibling. If what Elsa had just said was true, that meant that both her sister  _and_  her father were... vampires, of all things? The idea made her shudder, and she shook her head. She wanted to deny or to argue, but it was painfully obvious in the way her sister simply stared as if she didn't need to blink, as if all the times she did before were pretend. There was a darkness, not necessarily a malevolent one, in her sister's eyes that she had never before witnessed.

"...So all this time... you were a vampire," she whispered, gazing into Elsa's unblinking icy eyes.

After hearing the unspoken accusation attached to that statement, Elsa lowered her eyes. "Well... yes and no. The symptoms grow worse with age. Until puberty, I could still go out into the sunlight and eat human food. As I aged, I grew less tolerant of both and the craving for human blood increased. Now... I am 'fully vampire', if that makes more sense to you. And have been for several years."

Suddenly, it all clicked; her sister was avoiding her for all these years, was taking sacrifices and drinking from them all so that she did not hurt Anna. Guilt surged through her, and she bit her lip, a lump growing in her throat and her eyes burning lightly.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known..." she trailed off, not sure where she was going with the statement, slowly looking up and down her sister's face, moving closer now because she was sure her sister wouldn't hurt her.

"If you had known, then what? You would have cured me? Fixed me? You cannot." An ugly laugh of resignation burst from her throat. "Even the witches of the mountains say it is nearly impossible for me to be cured. And believe me, I have asked."

Anna shook her head as she hesitantly placed a hand onto her sister's face. The flesh was cold beneath her fingers, yet warm in its own way. She trailed her nails lightly down the soft skin, grazing the corner of her lips. "No... not tried to cure you at all. I'm not that stupid. But I could have been there for you."

"As what, a snack?" Elsa's hand flashed up to ensnare Anna's wrist, and was not at all gentle. "The hunger is manageable some nights. Others... it is less so." Her unblinking eyes went out of focus as the fingers tightened. "Right now, I can smell it... your blood calling to me... like a siren song. It fills my lungs, spurs my thirst." Then her expression clarified, grip relaxing. "But I have fed tonight. I can ignore it, and very easily. What of other nights, dear sister?"

Heat returned to Anna's body, along with the sudden mental imagine of Elsa above her, fangs digging into Anna's throat, blood pouring into her sister's mouth and quenching her thirst... she flushed, her pulse rising, eyes shifting to avoid her sister's now as she shivered.

"If you wanted a snack... th-then I would be more than willing to help you. If it means that I can be with you again, the way we used to be, I w-would do anything." She nodded then as if to assure herself, bottom lip trembling.

The Countess's eyebrows drew together. "Anna, you... can't know what you're saying. Once we have fed, you will respond more easily to suggestion. The more times I feed from you, the more easily your blood calls to me, and the more readily you submit." She swallowed thickly. "That is not the life I want for you, sister. Please don't ask me to contemplate it further."

Anna slid her fingers higher, into her sister's hair, running lightly across it. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm telling you," she went on daringly, her eyes darting to her sister's lips. Behind those lips were the cause of all of this. She wet her own lips and slid her towel a bit lower, offering her throat for her sister's consumption.

"I want it," she admitted shakily, eyes wide and full of desire.

Her last three words seemed to shoot through Elsa like an arrow tipped with poison, for in the moments after the initial shock, Elsa's face slowly became more and more pained. All the same, her irises began to slowly shift to violet. The pounding of Anna's heart, the pulsing of the veins in her comely neck. The Countess clearly yearned to partake. Her gloved hand not already clutching Anna's wrist reached up and yanked her hair back as her lips brushed along the neck, the skin that would so easily yield if she were to break it with her elongating fangs...

Where Elsa touched Anna's skin, pleasure rippled and made her tense with desire, eyelids sliding shut. She could feel her sister's breath on her skin. Feel the desire she felt in the way she gripped her so tight and hungrily. Her loins ached with a need that seemed to be constant tonight and she let out a tiny whimper, suppressing it quickly after so her sister did not think she was hurt. She felt the strength in Elsa's hands. If she wanted, she was sure the older girl could break Anna.

"No," Elsa growled. An honest-to-goodness growl. Her next words were only scarcely more human. "No, I will not. I will not turn you into my thrall. Anyone –  _anyone_  but you!" Then she tore herself away, staggering a few steps until she slumped face-first onto the bed, shoulders shaking, hands grasping at the duvet.

Anna stepped back, momentarily terrified by the monstrous snarl that had ripped from her sister's throat. It pained her to see the elder woman in such an anxious, troubled state and she touched her arm, worry in her eyes. "Elsa..." Hesitantly, she paced to the bed and tried to get her sister to look up into her own wide teal eyes.

"You don't know what it will mean for you to become one of my 'flock', Anna!" Her voice was still strained, still full of grief and anger. "Some of our number keep a herd of humans from which to feed! Chained in their dungeons, penned in like sheep! They become mindless, only existing to pleasure their master – either with blood or with body!" Taking a long, slow breath, she then said more evenly, "Can you see why I don't want that for you? My precious sister who escaped my fate, you deserve much more. Once would be one time too many."

"Oh, Elsa..." Anna understood her worry, or at least part of it. She shook her head and tentatively smiled. "You're not like them; you won't do that to me. The power is in your hands." Sliding onto the bed next to her, she held her sister's face again. Her own was crimson as she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Lips slid over Elsa's lips. For a long moment, she merely sat there, entirely stunned. Enjoying their smooth and delicious feel, the light earnestness of the action. Then she pushed the younger woman back slightly, just enough to speak. "I... Anna, what... what is this, what are you doing?"

"I... Obviously, I'm kissing you." Anna shrugged, her cheeks warm. "Ask a silly question, get a silly answer, right?"

"No, but... I don't understand." Elsa's hand came up to rest on her cheek. "You're m-my sister, why would you...?"

Anna bit her sister's bottom lip, lightly running her tongue along it. "Before, you always took care of me. You held me when I cried and kissed my cuts and bruises... you and I cuddled together when it was cold, even though now I realize why you felt so almost as cold against me. Even so, I loved it, I... I know I want this, Elsa..."

"You don't know...  _anything!"_  Yet when Elsa's hand went down to Anna's shoulder to shove her away, she was somehow only able to clench it tightly; still Anna kissed at her lip, still she allowed it to continue. "Th-this isn't- it's not the same as g-giving me blood, or us getting to know each other again, it's... how long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since, umm..." Anna blushed harder, so hard she felt like her entire face was on fire. "Well, kinda like, forever."

Elsa pulled back forcefully from her sister; it took nearly every last ounce of willpower. "Wh... all this time, you've been hiding your feelings?" Then she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to feel the body heat leaching into her from the form curled around her own, trying not to smell the coppery hints of blood just under the surface of her befreckled skin. "B-but we are sisters, we cannot... we  _must_  not! How could you?"

"Easily," Anna whispered as she leaned closer, before she pressed her lips onto the older woman's again, sliding her arms around her shoulders slowly, cautiously. She let out a soft whimper at how soft her sister's lips were, how moist. They felt like velvet and steadily made her shudder and press her thighs together in an attempt to quell the heat building there.

This was the most unfortunate part: it wasn't long before Elsa's heightened senses became aware of the arousal. Yes, she had noticed it before in the cathedral, but it was a fairly commonplace reaction from the sacrifices. Comparing it to Anna's usual scent now, of course, its origin was all too apparent. Her sister wanted to go far beyond familial bonds or the necessary act of sharing blood. She wanted sex. She wanted heat and passion, tangling bodies. Those were things Elsa could never, ever provide for her.

"P-please," she gasped between moments. "A-Anna, please!"

After hearing it the second time, Anna drew away but an inch. Her large teal eyes stared into Elsa's burning gaze. Her sister had not moved. She had simply laid there, stiff in her embrace, and that hurt more than a rejection. She could still taste her sister's lips as she stood from the bed awkwardly.

"I simply thought..." she trailed off, ashamed. She drew the cloak around her chest with her arms. It was embarrassing knowing her sister hadn't eyed her body with those eyes. Only her throat.

"Anna," Elsa began desperately as she sat up on the bed, breathing ragged. She had to think, but somehow her sister had reawakened the bloodlust she had so recently sated, and that made it nearly impossible to string two thoughts together. "For God's sake, I... you can't mean these things. It's because you've been cooped up in this castle too long; you need to get out a bit more, go on holidays. Perhaps we can arrange a visit to the Southern Isles...?"

Anna nodded numbly, and forced a thin smile. "Sure, whatever you say, Elsa. Just... stop pretending you know what I want and don't want." Her head jerked towards her bedroom door, her face eerily calm. "Get out." As she spoke, the tears started to spill. Years of love and need poured down her cheeks. Memories of only brief glimpses of her sister's back disappearing into her bedroom that lit her need to rekindle their relationship flashed through her mind and spilled down her lightly freckled face, only to be soaked into the towel.

One spidery hand reached out for Anna, pale and bereft of the flush that human skin would have. The minute Elsa's own eyes saw it against the backdrop of her dear sister's sobbing features, she remembered who and what she was; why she had held herself apart all these years. There had been ample and crucial reason.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it tonight." Tall and regal and in control again, she swept to the doorway, then paused. Without looking over her shoulder, she added, "Keep the bottle. If it's all I can do for you at the moment, there is at least that." Then she strode out without touching or closing Anna's door, giving the younger sibling the option to do whatever she wished next.

Those last words made anger rush through her like a storm.  _"I don't want it!"_  she shrieked, and before she realized what she was doing, she ripped open the door and threw the bottle into the darkness, not caring if her sister was there or not. "I want you." Then she sank to her knees and began to cry freely.

Elsa stood for a long moment in the corridor, listening to her sister's sorrow and staring down at the bottle in her hands. Anna's back had already been turned when her supernaturally-enhanced reflexes sent her arm flinging out to snatch it from the air as easily as a baby grasping its mother's finger. Probably for the best that she had not witnessed such strangeness, because the young woman already had enough to deal with for one night.

"You will thank me one day," the Countess whispered to no one. "My Lady Anna."

_~ To Be Continued ~_

__


	2. Research And Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more! Sorry for the delay, I've been working on NaNoWriMo all month and therefore had to focus on that. Now that I've hit the initial goal, I can work on fanfiction a bit more than I have been! We've had this much of it written up for weeks, it just needed heavy editing (because sometimes in the moment we misspell a lot of stuff, haha). This chapter is a tiny bit shorter but it simply fell at a beautifully elegant stopping point.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it as much as the beginning!

Lady Anna was shocked to see a visitor at the dinner table the next morning. She froze entirely. Garbed in heavy, rich clothing, the Countess was a beautiful sight to behold. Perhaps it was an unforeseen benefit from the blood of the temporary servant, but her pale cheeks almost seemed to have a flush. In contrast, Anna herself looked like a mess; there were heavy bags under her eyes and there were practically tear stains. Kai was smiling kindly at her, nodding encouragingly. Anna gave him a dark glance before backing away a few feet.

"My apologies, it seems I've lost my appetite," she muttered mutinously, her teal eyes burning into where her sister sat.

"You may have done, but you still need to eat," Elsa said, her voice very careful to avoid phrasing it like an order. "Or you'll feel far worse later. Especially if you've been at the spirits last night, as we both know you have." She gestured to a chair a few seats along with one hand as her other stirred her tea.

"No," Anna said coldly, wanting to force her sister to act. "You're not my mother – and don't try to act like you care."

A deep sigh floated out of Elsa's throat as she let the spoon fall. "Of course I'm not your mother. We have the same mother, in case you've forgotten. Which you seemed to have last night."

Anna's face turned bright red and she gnashed her teeth together, frustrated. Her sister's face was blank, cruel and expressionless. She stayed at the door with her back to her sister, anger building. "I have my doubts about us being siblings. After all, you're a monster and I'm a human," she added cruelly.

"You're right. I am a monster." The first sentence had been said from her chair at the table. The second one was whispered directly into Anna's ear, as was the third: "You'd better never forget that again."

A shiver rushed through Anna's body as her sister whispered in her ear. How could it be possible for any creature, no matter how preternatural, to move so fast she had only exhaled once and she was there? Her sister's presence was cold and solid, and Anna resisted the urge to lean into her, to touch her. Instead, she stiffened and drew away. "I'll make sure I don't."

Elsa nodded appreciatively, then leaned casually against the door frame - a decidedly non-regal thing to do. "That said... don't you dare imply I care nothing about you. Haven't I kept you clothed and fed the past few years, even after our father's... disappearance?"

Disappeared? Why had she phrased it that way? "You encouraged me to get intoxicated last night; I think we both know you should stop pretending to care. I wonder if monsters like you can even feel anything but hunger?" Anna grumbled sourly, the memory of her sister's needy gaze coming to mind. Admitting defeat, she walked past her into the dining room.

"Anna..." Sighing, Elsa went back to the table - at a normal, human, pace - and eased into her chair. "Yes, I gave you the bottle. It was there for you to  _choose_  if you so wished. Knowing the sort of conversation we were about to have, it seemed the absolute least I could do was give you something to numb the pain." Shrugging lightly, she continued stirring her tea. "Then again, you seem quite certain that I'm apathetic about my own sister. Insisting that I care is spitting into the wind at this point. Think what you will."

"You questioned father's death. He didn't disappear; he and mother died on a ship to Corona." Hardening her gaze, she flung at her in an accusatory tone, "Perhaps you're more of a monster than I know of."

Of course, she didn't actually believe Elsa killed their parents but it felt right to say, it made her feel somehow powerful. She wanted to hurt Elsa like Elsa hurt her the night before. The passive look on Elsa's face did not change, but all of her movements stilled. When she spoke again, her voice was curt and clipped.

"I'll forget what you just insinuated. Then again, you're working with... partial information."

"Then I'd like an explanation," Anna snarled, frustration clear in her voice at the sight of her sister's unchanging expression. She clenched her fists before forcing herself to calm down and delve into her breakfast. Once her sister was done speaking, she decided she would treat her to a well-deserved silence.

"Oh, I'll give you one. You won't like it, and you won't believe me. Knowing those things, do you still want it?"

"Again, you question my desires. Do you think I am ignorant, sister?" she asked coolly.

Finally dropping her pretense, Elsa snapped, "I know you are ignorant, child; that is why I am offering to educate you. However, education is wasted on the unwilling student, and therefore I will ask you again. Do you want to hear the truth?"

"I know what I want!" Anna shouted, standing with her hands on the table. Then, embarrassed at her outburst, she relaxed and stared into her sister's eyes, expression calm. "I know what I want," she whispered, knowing her sister would hear her and understand. "I deserve to know," she muttered more quietly still.

"Very well." In two breaths, Elsa's face and voice had resumed its usual collected demeanor in response to Anna's similar effort. Then she began to speak.

"As you recall, several years ago our parents were taken from our lives while on their way to Corona. Yes, they were aboard a ship, and we have not seen them since. For the sake of your sanity, and because to do otherwise would have revealed... my true nature, up until now that is how I have left the details." Again, she picked up the spoon and stirred. "They did not go down with the ship. In fact, it never sank."

Anna waited patiently, then snorted, "So you're saying our parents are off vacationing somewhere? They're going to come home one day and shout 'Surprise!'?" She shook her head, disbelieving.

"Unlikely," she said with a tight-lipped smile. "Our mother is most assuredly dead. Father ate her."

The sarcastic smile washed from Anna's face. Along with the color. She didn't say another word, just sat there, slack-jawed.

"Oh yes, Anna. Do you know how far it is to Corona by ship? Several days' journey. He hadn't fed properly the night before they left. It took all of his willpower to resist taking his thirst out on the crew. Mother fed him willingly, but... he could not stop, could not stay sated. They were within a few paltry leagues of shore when she died from blood loss."

"No..." Anna whispered, shaking her head. "You're lying. Mother... he couldn't have." Unbidden, she imagined being the one being fed from. Imagined Elsa on top of her, teeth in her throat, draining her of her blood and life force.

"He did. Often, as he had told me, being what I am." A light shrug as she tapped the spoon against the edge of the teacup and lifted it to her nose, inhaling deeply. "But never so deeply she would be hurt. Not before that day. Mostly, he fed from the villagers; seduced them and drew them in, then made them forget afterward. He was... less careful than I am, and less considerate, but still he was not very deeply evil. This was merely an unfortunate situation with disastrous results."

Anna nodded numbly. "I see... yeah, I understand." She was finished with breakfast, despite having only taken a few bites. "I don't want to hear anymore," she whispered, and then was silent. Her mind was racing. The image of Elsa killing her kept showing itself like a waking nightmare. If her father had been careful, if Elsa were to feed, would it end like this? Even so, Anna wanted it. From the moment she saw her sister bite into the woman's neck she knew she would never be able to be at peace until her sister had given her the same treatment. She sipped at her milk, eyes dim and unfocused.

Elsa set the teacup down, never having taken a single drink. Her plate was also empty. "There's little else to tell. No one knows what became of him after the ship reached shore." With a small sigh, she stared off toward the curtained windows. "I had hoped you'd never have to know this. That you could succeed me, or be married off elsewhere and live out your life without having to carry around this, this... putrid offal." Shaking her head, she stood and began to walk toward the door. "Should have let Gerda fetch me that carriage after all."

"I guess you should have," Anna tried to say coldly, but she couldn't hold back her smile. "Either way... I shall not be married off somewhere. I'm staying here. With you..." She stood, stepping cautiously towards her sister. Her face was still calm as she grit her teeth and added, "Even if you want to get rid of me."

"Hm." Pursing her lips, Elsa took a deep breath before speaking her mind. "Fair sister, I would never turn you away. Our home belongs to both of us. But if you're going to... if you're planning..." Why was she shaking? "What happened last night will not happen again. It can't. Even if we weren't related, I..." Unable to stop herself, she turned and brushed a lock of Anna's unkempt hair behind her ear. "Believe me or not, you really are the only person or thing I have any care for in the entire world. I'll protect you from anything. Including me."

Anna smiled pleasantly, cupping her sister's face. "Nothing happened last night, if I recall... except your rejection. So you won't repeat that, hmm?" she teased gently, stroking the vampires jaw, brushing her finger over her soft lips.

The pain in Elsa's eyes was an odd counterpoint to the shiver that shot through her entire body at the feeling of Anna touching her so tenderly. "You... are going to land both of us in a lot of trouble, Annie-Candy."

Then her eyes shot wide. That name had not been uttered in over fifteen years by either of them.

Anna froze and practically burst into laughter, her face lighting up brightly. "I remember that name!" she chuckled, petting her cheek again lightly. "It sounds even sweeter now... and if this is trouble, then I like it. Your skin is like silk, Elsa."

"No. No, don't say things like that," Elsa whispered, though her hand came up to rest atop Anna's. "Don't... why do you keep doing that? Tempting me, even though you know I'm straining not to give in?"

"I need to know. I need to know if you feel the same." Her teal eyes were incredibly warm and needy as she ordered, "Kiss me, Elsa... just once. I need to know if you feel it too, need to feel it in a kiss. So kiss me."

Elsa's face loomed closer for a moment before she drew back and petted Anna's hair gently, smoothing it down. "That is not an option, no matter how much you wish it were. Or I do." Again, she had said something she didn't mean to say. "A-and now, I must sleep, if you'll excuse me."

Even as her sister drew away, Anna smiled. She had felt the implication of more, felt it in her hesitation, felt in her adorable stutter. "Goodbye Elsa," she said softly.

"Enjoy the day," Elsa breathed as she swept from the room, her cloak billowing out behind her.

~ o ~

The sun was just setting when Elsa felt her awareness creeping back in; the day had passed, and her supernaturally-imposed slumber was fading. For a long moment, she only lay in her bed and stared up at the canopy, thoughts swirling. Now Anna knew. All night she had been thinking over it, debating what else she might do or say. She had no better idea now than she did when she first scented her sister in the chapel.

Anna knocked on the doorway to her sister's bedroom. "Elsa?" she called softly, waiting for a response. She hadn't changed into her night clothes; in fact, she had slept for an hour or so and felt oddly rested. Now, she simply wanted to talk to her sister.

"Go away, Anna." Hearing the terseness in her own voice, she added, "I'll be down in a moment, I'm indecent."

Anna smiled mischievously. "Isn't that all the more reason to stay?"

Slowly, Elsa pushed herself to a sitting position and rolled her stiff shoulders. "Can't you give it a rest until I've been awake longer than ten minutes?"

Anna snickered but retreated. "Alright, find me when you're done," she bade her and walked away, knowing her sister would.

As the Countess began to shed her nightgown and struggle into the regal garments Gerda had laid out for her during the daytime, she thought back over this exchange. It was beyond all her expectations that Anna would move past the shocking news this soon. That she would accept her condition. Unfortunately, this also seemed to come at a price: her desperate longing for more than simple friendship. That was an option she could not entertain. Anna would simply have to accept that, in time.

~ o ~

The Lady Anna was practically hidden in the corner of the library, sitting in a soft chair, shadow cast over her. She had a thick leather-bound tome in her hands, eyes scanning the pages. It was a book on vampirism. There were more books on this subject in their library then she had originally realised. In the one in her hands, she had found a fun fact she would be sure to exploit - or perhaps test would be the better word.

"Ooh, that's a classic," came a bemused voice from behind her chair. "Found it most helpful when I began the change."

Anna snapped the book shut, cheeks flushed. "'Red dreams', hmm?" she teased with a slightly flustered smile. "Dreams that cause an incredibly powerful surge of bloodlust. A wet dream with added effects. Do you still have those?"

"Not in a few years. But yes, I've had them - especially at first, when I refused to feed. They got more and more powerful the longer I denied myself. Of course, once I began going to the church on a regular basis..." One of her hands fluttered out to the side from where her arms were crossed over the chair back, as if wafting smoke away.

"How unbecoming of you dear, perfect sister," Anna giggled as she set the tome back on its shelf, slipping out another one. "I've been busy today. I've discovered that running your tongue along a certain part of the vampire incisor awakens a kind of powerful hunger. Generally, it's blood that causes this reaction, but saliva works, as well. Interesting, no?"

"Hmm," Elsa half-laughed, staring down at her sister. Her energetic, cheerful sister, doing her best to make all of the horrible new developments in her life into some kind of positive thing. "Perhaps 'interesting' isn't the word I would choose, but you're right. I've read most of these back-to-front by now, though. Surprise me."

"Say, does it only work if  _you_  run your tongue over them? Or do other tongues work?" Anna purred, setting that book aside as well, turning her eyes on her sister again and smirking wide.

"Only other tongues. Think about it; how would it be if every time I ran my own tongue over my own fangs, I went chasing off in a ravenous frenzy after my next kill?"

"Fair point. Now... on to the topic I wanted to discuss. We need to find Father, Elsa."

The pleasant expression - perhaps the first one Elsa had truly worn in years - slowly vanished, replaced by a pensive one. "Thought that might be your next question. Is... there any way I can dissuade you from this? Ask you to forget about finding him?"

Anna shook her head. "No. And I have no idea why you would want to. He's family, Elsa. How do we know he's not suffering? Or causing other people suffering in his grief? We need him here; this is his home more than either of ours."

"Yes. Yes, I thought that might be how you felt. Which is why I brought something down with me this evening." Eyes flicking to the door to make sure they weren't being watched, she withdrew a rolled up length of parchment from her sleeve and offered it to Anna. "His last known whereabouts were in Turkey. That was the correspondence from the man I had following him; a man who turned up dead of exsanguination." One eyebrow raised as her sister's eyes scanned the document. "You do know what exsanguination means, don't you?"

"You think father doesn't want to be found, then," Anna mumbled softly as she gazed at the report without seeing. Thinking back to her childhood, he had never cared much for Anna. Elsa, yes, of course; she was his light, and in turn, Anna was nothing. Now, running her tongue along her not-so-sharp canine teeth, she realized why that might have been the case.

"I'll send more men if you wish," Elsa promised her quietly as she replaced the letter up her sleeve. "Two more. Ten more. I just... don't want you to have unrealistic expectations that it will make any difference. If I had been the one who did that to Mother, I... I probably would never want to show my face around here again, either."

Sighing, Anna reached out and clasped her sister's hands. "Don't think like that. You're different from father, Elsa. You told me that, while he was not an evil man, he was not quite a good one. You gave your vessels a choice in the matter. You held back from me last night. Y... you're different."

"Not different enough. Not human." There was physical pain in her face as she forced herself to speak again. "Anna, can you please forget about these... these unhealthy thoughts you have for me? We are sisters! I'll admit you have a flawless figure, but it is one I cannot touch! Is there anything I can say to make you turn your gaze from me and onto someone less... nocturnal, or familial?"

Anna smiled gently, tracing her fingers over her sister's hands. "I will accept no one but you, Sister. And while I am quite sure it is difficult to resist your nature, I am positive that you can. Though if... you  _do_ find someone with the same gentle, soft lips and beautiful eyes, and basically everything about you that makes you 'you'... then fine, I will definitely give up on you."

"Then I'll start looking right away. He... or she?" A slight shiver ran down Elsa's spine as she contemplated that her sister might only be drawn to women; it wasn't unheard of, simply uncommon and frowned upon. Sadness plucked at her heart as she contemplated her precious sibling having to endure that fate in such an unsympathetic world, though she personally would never think any less of her. "Well, that person will be all you dream of. And if enough time passes..." She fell silent.

"Good luck finding a clone of you, dear sister," Anna cooed, placing a kiss on her sister's throat. Soft, quick, and loving.

Such a simple gesture nearly unmade Elsa on the spot. How could her sister's touch set off such a reaction so deep within her? It wasn't fair and it wasn't acceptable. Yet she was powerless; all she could control was her reaction, how she moved on from that moment. It was far from simple.

"Anna... I'm begging you not to tempt me any further. It's... you're so..." Clearing her throat, she whispered, "It's been several months since I last participated in... pursuits of the flesh, and with your blood calling to me the way it does, you are placing me in a very... precarious position."

"How many times do I have to tempt you before you break?" Anna whispered impatiently, sliding her lips slowly up her throat and bringing it to her mouth, seizing it as her own. She stared into her sister's ice blue eyes, desire flickering in her own, her face flushed with love.

As it turned out, no more times. Elsa felt her mouth push back into the kiss this time, her hands raising to Anna's hair and resting against it gently. Whether or not this was what she wanted no longer applied. It was happening. It was what Anna wanted, and she was powerless to resist giving the sweet vixen her every desire. Anna wrapped grateful arms around her when she felt her sister accepting her kiss, returning it.

For a few moments, they simply tasted each other's lips. The Countess was thankful for the back of the chair between their bodies; things would have been far more disastrous without its presence. Even so, this situation was not ideal. Her tongue darted out and traced over the younger sister's bottom lip, feeling its gentle give and craving more, so much more, wanting everything she shouldn't want.

Anna nearly moaned when she felt the first sensation of Elsa's tongue along her bottom lip, immediately opening her mouth to hungrily allow her own tongue to dip across her sister's daringly, a blush coloring her face.

Fingers trailed up through Anna's russet locks and latched onto the nape of her neck as their tongues collided. Elsa knew she shouldn't push for more. She shouldn't accept this much, it was disgusting and vile, they could never be forgiven - she could never be forgiven. As the eldest, it was her responsibility to ensure nothing befell the youngest. Why couldn't she remain watchful? Why was she clenching a fist in her sister's hair while she drank of her mouth?

Anna had never felt anything like this. Sure, she had stolen away and snuck a kiss from a few boys in the village, but she had never experienced something so intense, so warm. Her sister was holding her, gripping her hair as if making sure she didn't pull away. And why would she? She was holding Elsa, arms around her back, leaning into the comforting frame of her sister with the mouth so sweet, just like her lips. And much like she hadn't had such an intense kiss, she had never before tried a kiss with tongue and it was causing unfamiliar emotions to pump through her belly, a slick heat. She tried to make the kiss deeper, harder, hoping to feed those flames.

Suddenly, both of them were a frenzy of motion, lips sliding, heads tilting and arms clutching, caressing. Elsa pulled back to draw Anna's bottom lip deep into her mouth, suckling harder than she believed she would dare, hungry eyes turned up to watch for any reaction, whether positive or negative. She needed that.

For a moment, Anna thought her sister was going to bite her lip. And the idea made her head swim with desire. She shuddered at the intense look in her red-tinged eyes, at the flushed heat of her cheeks. God, she was beautiful...

As Elsa let Anna's lip go, watching it snap back into place, she found her eyes could not be torn from the bruised, violet flesh. It stood in such sharp contrast to the pink of the upper lip that it looked painted. Blood was flowing into the bruise, changing its hue. Thick, rich blood.

Anna was breathing heavily, chest heaving, her eyes hot as she licked her slick bottom lip. When she met her sister's eyes, she saw she was staring at her mouth. Anna watched with growing satisfaction as Elsa's tongue wet her own lips so quickly Anna thought she imagined it.

"Want to sample my blood, Elsa?"

It was more as if Elsa felt herself nodding than that she nodded with conscious effort. Her incisors elongated, lips curling away from them as she stared openly at her sister's inviting flesh. One hand raised and pressed fingertips into the bottom lip, then traced affectionately down over the plane of her throat until it came to rest lightly against her collarbone.

Anna stepped closer, and pressed their bodies tightly together. She cooed needily as she nuzzled into her sister's neck, displaying her own unblemished skin. "Feed, dear sister."

Hot breath fell on Anna's neck from the vampire - impossibly hot for a creature of the night. Lips grazed over the flesh, running over it and up to the chin before trailing back down again, pressing inward.

"I c... I can't," she managed to snarl onto the skin, salty notes floating into her from the minimal contact – but Anna did the work for her, sliding her fingers into her sister's hair and pushing her deep into Anna's throat, encouraging her with a soft noise of want.

"Elsa,  _please,"_  Anna whimpered, feeling her need build as the fangs pressed flatly against her neck.

Any second now, they would break the skin. Any second now, molten life force would flow into the Countess from her own sister's veins, sating the need that had steadily been growing ever since their first kiss in her bedchambers. Stalling, her tongue flashed out and passed over the skin, teasing them both with the same action.

"Elsa!" Anna whined, cursing her sister for making her wait and teasing her. She rubbed her neck against the mouth, hoping it would tempt her to enter her skin and take what Anna knew she wanted. She was completely hot all over, so hot she was surprised she wasn't baking. The tips of her teeth felt amazingly good...

The next words were more groan than human speech. "Anna, do you love me?"

"I love you more than life," she replied gently, stroking her sister's hair as she spoke.

"Then I am begging you, if you ever cared for me at all... p-please get away from me right now. Don't tempt me so far it's my instinct making the decision instead of my mind, I... you don't know, Anna, you don't know how much I will loathe myself if that's how this happens. I couldn't live with myself!"

Although it took all her willpower and the fact that it sounded like she was physically hurting Elsa, Anna tore herself away. The Countess looked distraught and strained and oddly wild. Her words rang in Anna's head, and she stared longingly at her sister's mouth as she mulled them over.

At first, Elsa seemed to relax. The removal of her sister's body lowered the strain against her heart. Then, with no forewarning of any kind, her hands fell to the back of the ornate chair and rent it down the center as easily as if it were a single page from one of the many books nearby. The bifurcated piece of furniture fell to the floor in two separate halves with a clatter.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for her sister feebly. "Are you okay?" When she saw the incredible thirst in her sister's eyes, she felt a rush of guilt when she realized what her sister needed – and all because of  _her._

"I'm... fine." Careful hands smoothed her lapels as she stood straighter.  _"If_ you'll excuse me, I'll be needing to make a trip to St. Idun's a day ahead of schedule. Please ask Kai or Gerda to tend to this chair and see that it is replaced."

Anna nodded slowly, hand to her chest, eyes plagued with worry. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the ground. "If I'd known it would be this hard, I... I would never have tried to tempt you as I have."

"You shouldn't have, anyway. This should never have happened.  _You are my SISTER!"_  Catching the regret in Anna's eyes, Elsa deflated completely as she braced against the bookshelf for support. "But you are not to blame. I am. Perhaps... it was wrong to keep all of this from you for so many years. Had I been more honest - or had Father been more honest, you would have known better, no matter what your... feelings are. I am sorry." Her eyes squeezed shut. "My God, Anna, what I almost did to you..."

"I wanted it, what you were going to do to me." She nodded towards the shelves and a tiny, reluctant smile parted her lips. "You know, I read about being under the thrall of a vampire. It sounds... incredible. I told you that I know what I want," she mumbled, casting her eyes away, her breath still heavy but not nearly as heavy as her sister's. "And yes, I agree. You should not have kept away from me... you see the results."

With a weak nod, Elsa passed a hand over her face, briefly feeling the sharpness of her own fangs. "So you keep telling me. But the books cannot describe the... loss of control over your own life, the powerlessness and dependency. You will become my slave. You will become a  _thing._  How can you want that?"

"Because I do, more than anything. Last night in the church, I saw what you did and I knew it to be my heart's desire. Don't ask me why, it's... a little unexpected for me, as well. But that's what I want, Elsa. To be yours."

The Countess remained silent for several long seconds as the two stood in the library. Then she strode to the door. Upon reaching it, she turned to face Anna's back.

"I am... going to think over what you have told me. Please do not imagine I'm dismissing it out of hand. However, I... all of this is very unexpected." Turning again, she pushed the door open. "See to the chair. I will be home quite late." And then she was gone, leaving Anna with sundered furniture and confusion.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	3. Wishes With Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep up the momentum with this. Actually finished editing the chapter at a freezing cold bus stop, my hands barely able to type this. Jess leads an exciting life.
> 
> Trust me, neither the Nuglet nor myself are interested in dragging this story out. In fact, several times we have stopped and gone "...this is taking too long" and switched a scene here or there, or cut things. In fact, this chapter is going to give you a bit of payoff in and of itself! So yay! Enjoy!

The dawn was still several hours away when the Countess strode over the drawbridge and through the front doors. Her chest was tight and the tang of blood lingered on her palate, yet she remained unsatisfied. One of the sisters herself had to offer her neck, being that they did not have adequate time to find a member of the community at large willing to donate. The older blood of the woman was less satisfying, less full of the life force that she craved. Nothing could be done about that, of course.

At the same time, she knew why this was the case: Anna. The veins of her younger sister were now so much more inviting than those of any other person. Why? In what universe was that fair?

Gerda had sensed the mood between the two sisters, and had seen it at the dinner table. She stood waiting for her Queen when she entered, smiling when she saw the woman. The smile melted from her face when she noticed the cold, unsatisfied expression upon the younger girls face. She bowed her head when she entered.

"Your sister has retired for the evening, it seems."

"That is just as well," Elsa said with a grimace as Gerda removed her cloak. "I should like to spend some time alone in the observatory, gazing at the stars. Please prepare some tea and have it sent up." As an afterthought, she turned and said, "Did she speak with you? About the chair?"

"The chair?" Gerda raised a brow while shaking her head slightly. "Er, no, madam. She hasn't spoken a word all evening."

A wrinkle of worry marred Elsa's perfect brow. "Hmm... no matter. A chair in the library met with an unfortunate accident and needs replacing. See it is done."

Gerda frowned and nodded. "Do you know the cause of the princess's distress?"

"I'm sure you can guess, but it is none of your concern." She hesitated on her way out, staring down and away while deep in thought. "Might you... check in on her for me? Just to be sure she's safe in her bed. That would be appreciated." Then she turned to find her way to one of her most sacred places.

~ o ~

Anna set the book on vampires down and ran her fingers lightly through her loose ginger locks, eyes too sore to continue reading. If she was to be honest, more than just tiredness was keeping her from reading this book. Thoughts of her sister were consuming her. The events at the library had hurt but had been informative, as well. Wondering where her father was plagued her every waking moment...

A soft knock came at Anna's door. "Lady Anna?"

Anna turned her attention to the doorway, her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. Surely it wasn't her sister, but what if it were? She moved to answer it, opening the door quickly. Alas, it was only Gerda in the doorway, who blinked in surprise at the look in her eyes.

"Madam, are you... are you feeling well? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Anna's eyes dropped and she nodded, moving to shut the door. Disappoint rushed through her. "I'm fine. Goodnight then, Gerda."

"It's just that..." Gerda hesitated, then blurted, "The Countess was asking after your health. She went up to the observatory, but I had a feeling she'd rather come here in person. Did... has she perhaps warmed up to you a bit more lately? We saw you took breakfast together..."

"Warm up to me, is that what she did?" Anna sneered sourly, then sighed as she leaned against the door. "Sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. All is well in regards to both the Countess and myself. No need to worry yourself, Gerda."

A sad nod was all Gerda could force herself to offer in terms of reaction to those words. "As you wish, miss. Goodnight." And with that, the frumpy maidservant hurried away down the hall.

The observatory? Anna had only visited the place a few times. She did not find the stars very appealing. They reminded her of how far away Elsa was, how unreachable. Coming to a decision, he hastily tied her hair into two messy braids, wrapped a robe around her nightgown clad body, and began the trek to the observatory.

A white hand patted across the wooden desk for a quill as Elsa squinted into the lens of her telescope. It was the best money could buy, made with the finest-ground achromatic lenses available over the entire globe. Once she had hold of the quill, she quickly bent over the weathered parchment before her, scribbling coordinates and names and other notations.

Anna hesitantly opened the entrance to the observatory, her heart thumping in her chest as usual at the prospect of seeing her sister. It creaked as she opened it, and she felt a slight breeze wash through her from the room. She didn't bother to say anything, knowing her sister probably knew she was there.

There was a loud scratch as the nib of the quill shot across the page, leaving an ugly smear. With a hasty hand, Elsa snatched up a handkerchief and dabbed at the ink, absorbing most of it but unable to keep it from lightly staining the page. With a low growl, she whirled to the entrance of the observatory, eyes brilliant scarlet and fangs bared.

"Gerda,  _what_  have I told you about interrupting my work in here?!"

Anna flinched at the rage she heard in her sibling's voice and gave her a tiny, pathetic little smile. "It is not Gerda. It's Anna," she stated softly. "I wanted to see you. I can leave if I'm interrupting something."

Instantly, Elsa's ire dissipated and she fell back, eyes slowly returning to their usual deep blue. "My apologies, I... you haven't been anywhere near this place in decades." Clearing her throat, she stood and smoothed down the front of her dress. "What brings you here, my lady?"

"Who else but you, Sister?" she teased softly, then straightened. Her expression became a bit more grim. She turned her eyes, locking them into the older woman's icy blue. "I have thought long and hard about Father. Despite the possibility of him not being... who he once was, I wish more than anything to seek him out and give him help. See, I read that a vampire losing their mate is like losing a part of themselves, and I just can't help but feel like the other part of father is still in him. He  _needs_  us."

The very instant Anna had spoken the word "Father", Elsa felt the slight happiness at her company dim. However, she could not let that impede on their discourse. Nodding along with Anna's words, she finally said, "Indeed. Far be it from me to argue with that, Anna. We... we will send more agents to track him down. If he can indeed still be found, he will be, and soon. You have my word."

Anna watched the life leave her sister's eyes. It brought her joy that she had managed to bring that life there with her presence, and to have that joy snatched away so soon nearly made her regret raising the topic of her father at all. Nearly; it was still too important to ignore. She walked towards the Countess, lightly touching her arm.

"Allow me to join you, Sister? It has been too long since we have gazed at the stars together."

"Join me?" A tiny smile pulled at the elder sister's lips, eyes twinkling. "You'd want to look at them with me again?"

"If it means spending more time with you, I'm willing to do anything," Anna told her seriously, then smiled. "But yes. I wish to look at them with you again."

Unbidden, another wave of bloodlust rolled up and over Elsa, but she was easily able to suppress it. The feeding down in the chapel helped. Sighing, she took a step back and gestured to the chair in front of the telescope. "By all means."

"Where are you to sit, then? As children, I sat in your lap. I would be pleased to do it again," she teased before approaching the seat.

"O-oh!" With a quiet chuckle, Elsa shifted toward the chair, seeming to question her every movement. Then she perched in it and patted her thighs.

Anna's eyes widened before a wicked smirk graced her pale, freckled features. She moved hesitantly forward as if waiting for Elsa to say "just kidding". Then she simply sat down, shifting her bottom into her sister's lap, wrapping her arms lightly around her shoulders for a brief warm hug before whispering, "Okay, then."

The instant Anna's warm rump settled upon her, Elsa knew they were making a mistake. However, it was what Anna wanted, and she had not the heart to deny her something as simple as this. Gulping, she slid both of her hands around Anna's waist and began to spin her away.

"Okay. So... the stars. Take a look."

Anna practically felt her sister's excitement build. She almost allowed herself a devious smirk, but hid it quickly. This had to be subtle. She pushed back, grinding herself lightly into her sister's lap, barely noticeable, and leaned in close for a look through the scope. Her hand lightly traced her sister's wrist as she did so, pushing one of her hands down to her hip.

"S-so, if you look here, you'll see Quadrans Muralis," Elsa began, voice slightly huskier than was typical. "I don't remember how much you... remember from our lessons. Can you pick it out?"

Despite the slight poke of memories at her mind, she could not remember which one was what, and couldn't really remember what the Quadrans Muralis looked like to begin with. "No," she admitted quietly, then turned her face a bit to gaze into her sister's eyes. "Help me find it?"

"Very well." Sliding her arms around Anna's sides, the Countess's cheek brushed hers as she leaned in to peer through the lens. "Mmm... alright, if I make an adjustment like... there, I think that's got it." She leaned back and gestured to the eyepiece again. "Try now, it should be dead centre."

Anna blushed bright red, resisting the urge to do something untoward again, and instead focused on the constellation Elsa was pointing out. The memory of it hit her. As a kid, it had been Elsa's favorite. The fact that she had forgotten it made her ache with a slight guilty sadness. Was it still her sister's favorite? She truly did not know her sister at all, did she? Swallowing, she leaned into the cold frame of her powerful sibling.

"Yeah, I... believe I see it."

"I used to always say it looked like a little house," Elsa reminisced as she leaned her chin on Anna's shoulder, eyes closed as she remained lost in thought. "And I dreamed that someday, you and I would go and live there. In a little house among the stars." Then she seemed to realise she sounded a bit off and drew back from Anna. "My apologies. Sentimental nonsense."

"No," Anna smiled softly, turning to stare at her sister. "I thought it was sweet." She took her sister's hand and squeezed it. "Would you still take me, Elsa?"

Elsa's brow creased as she stared into Anna's wide, shimmering eyes. Her throat constricted, and her jaw clenched. She wanted nothing more than to give Anna what she desired. "Anna... there are no ships that sail the sea above. If only there were!"

The Lady leaned into her sister's cold body and cupped her cheek. "I do not mean literally, sweetness," she said in a very soft voice. "If..." She hesitated, voice uncertain. "If you could, would you take me away? You and I. Only you and I and the stars."

Anna hesitantly embraced her, their chests pressing together and her face sliding into the Countess's neck, heart beating rapidly. Holding perfectly still, Elsa weighed not only her wildly surging emotions, but also the dangerous hunger in her stomach. Right now, it was a quietly purring monster, entirely sated... though it clearly enjoyed the scent of the potential meal curled up against it at that moment. They were safe, for the nonce. A heavy sigh fell from her nostrils as she pressed a hand into Anna's back, cautiously allowing herself to enjoy the warmth of the face pressing against her collar.

"I would. If you and I could dance among the cosmos, I would love for us to dance forever. Please know that."

Anna smiled against the skin of her sister's neck, nuzzling lightly into it. She felt so comfortable in her embrace. In a way, it was almost warm. She placed a light kiss across Elsa's pulsepoint, before shifting and staring into her eyes once more.

"So you would, would you?" Her lips spread into a gentle smile. "Sister, I do not want my time with you to end. Allow me to rest with you? I will beg if need be."

"Rest with me? You mean..." At that, Elsa's smile turned to a look of shock. "Oh, Anna, no, that- it would be most unwise. Putting yourself in harm's way will eventually land you at the mercy of my fangs."

"Just once. Just try it with me," she whispered, running her thumb down her sister's mouth. "If it gets too bad, you can tell me to leave..." She smiled very slowly and added, "and I will.  _If_  you do."

The look on Elsa's face only grew more and more serious as she contemplated Anna's words. Her instinct was to refuse outright. However, she also wanted to give the young woman whatever she desired, and it seemed like this was what she desired most. "You will leave if I ask?"

"I will," she said solemnly. "I do not wish to disturb you so if you do not want this I will not make you. Allow it only if you're comfortable."

"I'm extremely uncomfortable with it." Staring away out the window through which their telescope protruded, Elsa seemed to mull things over for a long moment. "But I also greatly desire that again. A closeness with you of that nature."

"Whether it be a newfound, different closeness, or the closeness we once had... it doesn't matter to me. As long as I can be close to you. Be  _with_  you. The decision is yours alone, Sister."

"Then the decision... is yes." The instant the words left her mouth, she wished to take them back. It was not possible, but she wished it.

Joy lit the younger girl's face and she practically glowed. "R... really, Elsa? You'll let me sleep with you?" she asked, eyes wide and bright.

"Yes," Elsa sighed nervously as she patted down her hair. "Sleep. You may  _sleep_  with me – this does  _not_  mean anything further than that, do you understand?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," she said with a cheeky grin before placing a kiss on her sister's cheek, beaming still.

Both of Elsa's hands shot out and gripped Anna's upper arms as she stared down into her eyes, deadly seriousness in her every movement. "You will not push this, for both our sakes. If you do, I will punish you in the only way I know how; I will remove all contact. You and I will be as strangers to one another. Do you understand me?"

Anna could do nothing but slowly nod. "Yes. I understand," she whispered very softly. Fear made her voice shake, and she nodded again jerkily, the mere thought of her sister withholding herself again making her eyes shine with tears.

"Good." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't wish to be so cruel, but... well, anyway. It won't matter, because you won't push things. I have faith." Swallowing thickly, her hand reached out and smoothed over Anna's hair. "Would you like to retire for the evening yet, dear sister?"

Anna shuddered at the sensation of the Countess lightly stroking her hair, and she nodded, seeming unable to speak. She swallowed thickly.

"Splendid."

The two sisters walked arm in arm through the castle until they reached Elsa's bedchamber. It was large and ornate, though the dark colours were more than a touch foreboding. All was rich crushed velvet and tapestries. A hand-carved wardrobe stood at one end of the room that spoke of ancient tradition and wealth.

"I really do not remember it," Anna mumbled as she gazed around, eagerly running her fingertips along everything. Some things she vaguely recognized but most of it she had forgotten, just like the stars. Then again, even before, she had not really been allowed into the blonde's bedchambers. In fact, she had been forbidden most of the time – and now she understood why. Still, that did little to dispel the sadness causing her chest to tighten.

"Shouldn't really expect you to," Elsa breathed as she draped her cloak over the chairback of her vanity, slowly undoing the buttons holding her dress closed. "That was many years ago, Sister. In fact, if you had remembered, I would have thought you the eighth wonder of the world." Then she cast a look over her shoulder, smiling. "Care to help me unlace my corset? I daresay I already know your answer."

Frankly, Anna was surprised her sister was trusting her with such a task, but slowly approached her back and hesitantly ran her fingers down her bare shoulders, skimming until they touched the top of her corset. "Perhaps I should not," she said hesitantly, her face turning red. "I do not wish to do something I might regret, Elsa."

"Then don't, Anna." Her tone was firm but not at all angry or upset. "I trust you. If you honestly don't wish to do it, of course, I can reach it myself."

The redhead flushed, and then swallowed. If she could sleep in the same bed as her sister she could certainly help her undress. Anna slid her fingers more assuredly to the ties in her sister's corset, fingers shaking slightly, her eyes locked on Elsa's creamy skin.

It was impossible for Elsa to suppress a slight shudder. Perhaps it would not have been so had both herself and Anna not made something so simple as two sisters sharing the same bedchamber into such an elephant in the room, but now it was, and she couldn't ignore it entirely. However, she was determined to remain perfectly calm – the picture of regal propriety.

Anna wet her lips, breath catching a bit when she saw her the slightest shake from her sister, slowly undoing each lacy tie, mesmerized by the pale, white flesh that was revealed to her inch by glorious inch. She wanted to touch it but did not want to upset her sister, so she let her hands fall when she was finished. When the Countess slid the corset free and draped it over the same chair with her cloak, she turned to reveal herself to be in nothing but a silvery slip. Her ample bosom was pressing outward and leaving little to the imagination.

"Are you... ready to sleep?

For a long moment, Anna forgot how to speak. She stumbled across her words and finally managed, "Uhhh... oh yes... yeah, I'm quite ready," she whispered. "Yep." She forced her lingering eyes to draw away from her sister's chest, cautiously turning her gaze away and biting her bottom lip. "A...are you?" she asked, flustered beyond belief.

"No," Elsa admitted. "It's... a bit early for me, but then again, I keep different hours from you, don't I? Still, I could lie down for a while. Won't hurt me." With slow, measured steps, she approached the bed and began to turn down the bedspread.

"We could do this another time then," Anna said slowly, doubting her self control with every step she took towards the bed. "It's up to you, I mean..." She met her sister's gaze, then glanced at her breasts, face reddening further. She was sure it looked like a tomato of some kind now. "Are you sure you want me here tonight?"

Again, Elsa answered with the word, "No." However, then she paced around the bed and pressed a hand into Anna's neck. "But I feel it's worth it to try. And it's what you desired." Her hands then began to undo Anna's formal dress, running along the fabric like twin ghosts.

Even though she knew it was not meant to, her sister's hands felt erotic, sending shivers down her spine. She had to bite her lip to keep from making any sounds, forcing herself to be still and not turn this into what she really wanted it to be. She avoided eye contact as her sister undressed her, and when she met her gaze she was surprised as she usually was to see the ice-cold intensity they usually held. Except... was it just her, or did they seem darker then usual, somehow more intense?

"There," the elder sister breathed when Anna was down to her own more modest chemise. The short sleeves made her grin, and she traced a finger along one of them, trailing it further down along her bare forearm all the way to the wrist before turning to return up the outside, teasing the elbow briefly before tracing over her sleeve and shoulder to the bare expanse between there and her neck. "How is it that you always seemed to dress both more modestly, and more provocatively? Your clothes were always so... simplistic. Uncomplicated."

"I don't find this attire provocative at all," she said softly, her tone teasing a bit. "Perhaps it is just you." She hesitantly held her sister's hand and rubbed her cheek gently against her palm, before dropping it with a blush. "Do I at least, um, look good?"

Elsa's eyes had fallen closed at the light touch upon her own hand, and opened again when it vanished. "You do. You always do; it doesn't take a sister or a lover to discern your beauty." The instant she had put the words "sister" and "lover" next to each other, she knew they sounded wrong, but it was immaterial. "Time for bed, then?"

"Yeah," Anna said quietly, then repeated herself more firmly. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are." She realized how ridiculous she sounded; there really wasn't something big about what they were about to do. Sisters slept in the same bed all the time.

"Then, we... should get in it." For a long instant, they both stood there, and then Elsa held a hand out for Anna to take. "Shall we?"

Anna touched her sister's hand tentatively before clasping it, deciding she'd let her sister take the initiative and get into the bed first. She wanted this to be Elsa's choice. Hers too, of course, but she did not want her sister to regret anything.

Everything felt ever so slightly off as Elsa backed toward the bed, sliding one leg up and into it as the other pushed her farther backward, leading her sister to its edge. Like a waltz being played a half-beat too fast. Soon, she pulled her other leg up and in, tucking them under the blankets, merely holding onto Anna's hand, never tugging, never coaxing.

For a moment, Anna did not move an inch, didn't do anything at all but stare into the smoldering eyes in the bed. There was little to no expression on her sister's face, just a firm, assured look. She was trusting Anna, trusting Anna with so much right now. Anna would hate herself if she ruined it. That bed was both heaven and hell. She could sleep with her sister, be held in her gentle arms, feel their skin meet... but she was tempting, perhaps too tempting and that could ruin everything. Her sister's fine hair was loose and Anna wanted to grip it... and those lips looked so kissable... and her skin looked like it would taste good... she swallowed, breath picking up a little as she slipped under the covers.

In the first moments, Elsa merely gazed back at Anna. Gorgeous, unassuming Anna, never aware of how flawless and radiant she was. One of her hands raised and simply leaned onto the side of her head. It was the absolute safest place to touch Anna, one that only conveyed affection and did not belie what sort.

"How shall we sleep if we keep staring at each other?" she asked at last, perhaps several minutes later.

"Right, sleep," Anna breathed and wet her lips again before shifting, turning around until she had her back to her sister. She pressed her body rearward a bit, letting her sister's cool skin touch hers.

The soft back of Lady Anna was almost too much already. However, Elsa was determined not to think too deeply upon it. Fact of the matter was that she had simply not allowed herself to get this close to another person in quite some time; the cravings of the flesh had nothing to do with the person who was currently satisfying them.

Satisfying them? Sighing to release the building unease, she allowed her arm to slide forward over Anna's hip and up her stomach, the hand nestling just beneath her bustline and holding firm.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut. Her sister was ice cold yet she had never felt so hot before. The vampire's hand was just below her breast. She wanted it to be higher, to hold her in indecent places... Hot shame rushed through her and she snuggled back into the Countess, trying desperately to quell her urges. She did not want to know how aroused she must smell to her sister. It was rather embarrassing, to say the least.

At the very instant Anna was thinking about her own scent, Elsa was trying her best to ignore it - which was proving to be nearly impossible. The last time she had scented it, there had been no real effort to brush that knowledge aside. Now, trapped in a bed with her for hours? There would be no running, no pretense. Anna was feeling quite a lot of heat if how pungent her arousal was could be any indication. Almost as trying was the scent of her hair pressing into her face, caressing every feature and glinting in the moonlight like copper.

When Elsa's body stiffened behind her, she bit her lip deeply, worried her sister would kick her from the room. Lust coiling through her, she clasped her sister's hand, sliding it up her stomach, lightly tracing the fingers with her own. "I'm sorry, Sister," she mumbled softly, embarrassed, trying hard not to press back against her sister for more of her oddly cool heat and skin.

"No, Anna," she whispered very quietly as she delighted a bit too much in the way the fingers twined with her own. "You are... not to blame for your body's reactions. Only for your choices, and even those... I cannot hold them against you too strictly."

Anna's breath was very heavy as she listened to her sister's soft, sweet voice practically in her ear. She shifted her body, trembling as she struggled to control herself. "Cannot hold them against me," she whispered, sliding her sister's hand up and pressing it to her modest left breast, prompting a soft gasp from her own throat. "You make my heart race, Sister. Can you feel it?" she asked quietly, voice heavy with many emotions. Affection and desire more obvious then any of the others.

Elsa's lips had been forming a scathing admonition before she heard Anna speak; yes, that was where the heart is located. Faulting her for pressing her hand into it would be very difficult, and she knew Anna was only reacting to how she felt. She slid her hand an inch higher, to more properly press against the beating. "Yes, Anna. I feel it... hear it. Feel and hear you so well." Her lips shifted slightly until they were just pressing against the shell of her ear, not doing anything other than resting there but still enough contact to cause her own pulse to heighten.

"E...Elsa," she gasped, and shaking, she squeezed her sister's hand, held it more firm against her. Cold, gentle, terribly soft lips were on her ear, and she wanted her sister to bite the now red skin. She could practically feel how much the Countess wanted her. She would stop, she should stop, she couldn't stop... her sister's hand, her sister's body on her was far too irresistible. She sighed softly, more a gasp than anything. "I-it is rather cold," she murmured to explain her body's physical reaction to her sister's touch, dismayed. This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

"You don't sound cold." The hand began to pet slowly over Anna's collarbone, touch both light and tenuous, never staying put for too long as another hand rested on the back of it, both of them dancing in tandem. "Or feel cold. In fact, you feel hot to my touch." Swallowing and forcing her body to control its instincts, she pressed her lips harder against the ear in a light kiss.

Anna forced her sister's hands away, twisting until she was facing the countess. She gripped both of her wrists and pinned them, knowing full well her sister could move them away and outmatch her strength, placing her hands on either side of her face. Slowly, she shifted until she was sitting in her sister's lap. Her expression was pained, her eyes like dark sapphires, her lips wet and parted slightly. For a few moments she sat perfectly still.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing or feeling. So far, this had been nothing she would dare blame Anna for; feelings were blameless. Actions were not. Nothing about the pleasant weight against her thighs and the hungry look in the younger girl's eyes was innocent. "Anna... Anna, please. What in blazes do you think you're trying to do to me?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, softly. "I just... did it," she mumbled guiltily, leaning down towards her sister. "You feel good. Too good to be allowed."

"You must stop." The vampire's voice was a lot firmer and darker now, even as her eyes began to change in colour, now a deep indigo. "I let you move me once to see where it would go. Once. This... this is not where we should be, sister. Good though it may feel to our bodies, it cannot happen. Please..."

"Please," she countered herself. "Elsa, one kiss. Just let me kiss you! We won't do anything more, just... just kiss. Please. " She swallowed, eyes wandering along the Countess's pretty face in search for any solace.

As she watched the lips forming the words, Elsa felt her control slipping. They were so inviting... full and succulent, virginal. Eager. All her flesh wanted was to take them, and it was winning out over her good sense. And, while it had not at first, the heat and pressure of another warm lap atop her own was beginning to stir her passions, far moreso than anyone ever had in the past.

"Wh-why?" she breathed, chest heaving for air she didn't truly need, hips squirming back and forth - which only increased her pleasure instead of abating it. "Why do y-you insist so much? I'm your sister, y-you... could have anyone else, someone who is fully human..."

Anna struggled to form an answer, sliding herself down until their chests were pressed tight together, her fingers tracing her sister's cheek. The jaw was tense, and when she ran her fingers across Elsa's plump set of lips she felt a sharp point. She leaned down, slowly, and grazed her own mouth against the vampire's. She kissed it for but a second, speaking softly, "Because you're you, Elsa."

It was too much; Anna's lips on hers could not be ignored. Surging forward, Elsa took her mouth soundly again, using all of her willpower to remain still and flat on the bed while her lips and neck did as they pleased, leaning up to deepen the heated contact. The sweetness of her younger sister's mouth did not escape her in the slightest; she adored it, delighted in the taste. There had never been anything so divine in all her life.

Once again, Anna was taken aback by her sister's intensity. Elsa fought her urges with all her strength, yet from what she felt, the bruising force of the kiss, the amount of desire the Countess felt was equal to hers. She was sure her lips were going to be sore, but even so she matched her sister's pace, melding their mouths together, taking in as much as she could. She rocked her hips, desperate for something she couldn't name. A hitched whimper fell from her mouth as her sister's thigh grazed the hottest part on her burning body, eyes wide. She stopped thinking and let her body do as it willed, slipping her tongue between her sister's lips. She was pushing it. She knew she was.

The feeling of heat against her thigh was more than Elsa was prepared for, especially when Anna began to grind it against her without any regard for propriety or their familial status. As their tongues finally brushed over one another, her hips began to rise up to meet other hips a little more with each gyration, and her own core began to feel an intensity it had not known in ages. This had gone too far. They were doing things sisters were never meant to do, and they were breaking almost every barrier in a single night. This whole idea had been a grave mistake.

Anna jerked when she felt her sister press back against her, cold skin creating bliss between her thighs. "E... Elsa," she groaned, voice agonized, hands shaking as she gripped her sister's face. She wanted more, so much more. More of what? "Elsa, please," she begged, biting the tongue inside her mouth lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut tight then opened them again, needing the sight of her sister's face, rocking, riding the leg beneath her. What was this feeling? She had to stop. Nothing that felt so good could possibly not be sinful, forbidden... she forced herself to stop moving and went limp. "Please..."

The hands sliding on either side of her face freed Elsa's own, and the next instant after Anna's plea she was wrapping the fingers into Anna's orange curls, holding their mouths violently together as she slowly rose from the bed, so fluidly and rapidly pressing Anna backward that they were both surprised to find Anna's hindquarters and Elsa's arms flush with the richly-painted walls on the other side of the bedroom. All the while, the kiss continued, deepened, heads thrashing back and forth. The Countess was quick to take control, and Anna could appreciate that. She had no idea what to do with herself when her head was swimming like it was.

Running very nearly on pure instinct now, Elsa moved like an animal in heat, hips shifting up and down on Anna's thigh without knowledge of why, their chests caressing each other, lips open to allow the free exchange between the muscles inside. The monster inside of her was hungry for Anna. Everything she had, she wanted. Alas, the next instant, she felt her fang catch briefly on the pink tongue as it writhed inside her mouth... and a single drop of blood fell.

Elsa held perfectly still as the blazing brilliance of Anna's life-fluid penetrated into her, filled her with the dazzling glow of the sun. Never in all her life had she experienced blood this rich in everything her heart desired. It felt as if she could live forever without another bite if she had but one full meal from the Lady Anna.

Anna froze in her arms. The Countess did not move an inch, her eyes wide and deliciously violet. For a moment, Anna thought that perhaps the Countess had turned into a statue. She tried to move, but her sister's form was solid against hers. "Elsa," she whispered, "what is it? Are you... okay?" Then she tasted a salty, coppery tang in her mouth and knew what had happened: her sister had drank her blood. Not from the source, thankfully, so no thrall had taken over her... but she had sampled it all the same.

"Elsa..." she began cautiously, but firmly. "Elsa, you need to move now."

"Anna," she growled more than spoke, eyes lightening with every heaving breath as she stared into Anna's, lip curling back to reveal her long incisors, the very faint smear of pink on one of them betraying the reason for this change. "M-my Anna..."

And then her lips collided with Anna's again, kneading so fluidly that they almost felt like nothing except they were too heated to be nothing. Strong hands clamped down on Anna's shoulders with unnecessary force, pinning her to the wall like a butterfly in a collection. A strong part of Anna didn't want to resist; she wanted to give in and let the Countess have her way with her. Then she remembered that flash of pain her sister got every time they interacted, the self-control. If Anna let this happen, when Elsa had taken what she wanted, her sister would not be able to live with herself. She panted as she struggled to pull her sister from her, turning her face away and denying her what she wanted.

"Elsa, you don't want this," she whimpered. "Let me go."

The vampire betrayed no recognition at the words, Instead, her mouth glided down Anna's neck, teeth dragging over the skin without breaking it anywhere. Teasing. Playing with her food. Instead, the teeth slashed several times in quick succession, and the neckline of her chemise widened until a generous expanse of cleavage glistened in the moonlight from her lingering saliva. Wasting only the barest instant to take in the tantalising sight, her lips fell to kneading the buoyant skin, tongue flashing out to trail over it, drinking in her salty sweat as if it were the nectar in her veins.

"Elsa!" Anna half-moaned, half-shouted. This was not her sister at all. The woman she had shared this castle with seemed to be gone, replaced by a needy, hungry thing. She wouldn't let this happen! She couldn't!

A sick part of her nearly laughed because this was what she wanted, wasn't it? The phrase "be careful what you wish for" was never more apt.

"Let. Me. Go! Let me go before you... do something you'll regret!" she snapped, her eyes narrowed as she shoved back against the body standing over her.

Elsa's head pulled back from the cleavage for a few seconds, shaking like an animal with a fly buzzing around its ear. It only lasted an instant, however; then she was running her face over her shoulder, breathing in every inch of her as her hands released the arms and fell to her stomach, stroking up and over it until they came to a halt on the pleasantly-sized assets her mouth had been grazing moments before. Lips tiptoed their way back up the side of her neck now until they reached her perfect little ear, drawing the supple lobe between her teeth, sharp fangs tracing over it teasingly without sinking in, without fulfilling their intended purpose. Yet.

Anna let herself melt into her sister's embrace, body beyond hot. "You... don't even feel anything other than hunger, do you, Elsa? Very well. I'll give you... what you want, then."

The fangs had just begun to press into Anna's lobe when she paused. Didn't feel anything? What did the words mean? Slowly, she drew back to stare into Anna's deep blue-green eyes, panting and driven beyond her normal thirst... and she truly saw her again.

In the next instant, she was staggering backward, her leg catching on the corner of the bed and sending her to the floor; only her supernatural reflexes enabled her to break the fall rather than taking it on her head. "You... wh-what is... what was I doing?"

The look of horror, guilt, and self-hatred on her sister's face was enough to make Anna break into tears, and she apologized hurriedly, "I'm so sorry I did this, it's my fault!" She hastened, practically running to the door of the bedroom. She could not be around Elsa anymore, could not hurt her again. "Damn me, for I am more of a monster than you."

"Wait, no, you haven't-  _ANNA!"_  But it was too late. The younger woman had fled the room, leaving Elsa to dazedly sort through her hazy memories of the last few moments alone, bewildered and still filled with a hunger that could not be shaken.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	4. Creatures Of Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regretfully, I have to inform you all that this story is on an extended hiatus. My partner in crime, Somethinginthenothing (also known as Lilnuglet), has taken a leave of absence. Yes, she will return one day. Yes, we will try to pick up writing the story from there. Until that time, she has asked that I let you all know the situation and extend to you her apologies. Neither of us are happy that the circumstances ended up this way. However, in the interest of the story (and due to real life problems on my end, as well), I'm not going to try to complete it by myself. It'll happen when it happens!
> 
> Thanks to everybody who's been reviewing and following, though. Seriously, I really appreciate it and I hope this installment tides you over until such a time as we can do more. Your patience is appreciated.
> 
> ~Jessex (and Lils)

When Anna woke up, her eyes were sore. They were always sore these days. After that night, she hadn't been able to look at Elsa, look at herself, without getting a violent wave of repulsion that brought on a flurry of tears. She had been eating less, as well; she couldn't stomach more than a few bites of anything. She didn't  _deserve_  more than a few bites.

Therefore, the sight of a red-eyed Elsa hanging over her bed took a few seconds longer to register in her mind than it normally would have. Anna nearly screamed, pushing back against the head of her bed as she scrambled to sit up.

"What the heck are you doing, Elsa?!"

Swaying slightly, Elsa allowed her hand to fall to the footboard. She was wearing her usual, presentable clothing, complete with high collar and cloak. She also looked completely sloshed. "Anna. Good morning. How... did you sleep?"

Even from a distance, Anna could smell the alcohol on her sister's breath. She drew back in disgust, but forced her expression to remain impassive. "Elsa, you need to leave," she said firmly, pointedly ignoring her greeting and question.

"No," Elsa snapped angrily, levelling a finger at Anna. It only swayed in the air slightly. "No, you have avoided me long enough. We need... to talk about what happened."

"We're not talking about anything," Anna said coldly, pushing her sister's hand away. "This is my room. You do not get to order me around. Get out."

In an instant, both of Anna's hands were trapped in the small of her back, her face being pushed against the pillow, the Countess's weight and steely grip holding her easily in place. A mouth tipped down to graze over her neck, the scent of drink on it pungent... and laced with something else: blood. "Isn't this what you wanted from me? To lessen the distance between us?"

Anna let out the tiniest of whimpers. Despite her desires, both in favour of and against this course of events, tears came to her eyes. "Please stop before you do something you'll regret," she said softly, ignoring the question once again. She was growing slightly hot in areas she shouldn't, and it made her feel even more ashamed. Her sister's breath smelled of blood and alcohol, which repulsed her, and yet it made her heart race and her brain struggle to work.

"Oh, I am in control now." Elsa effortlessly trapped both wrists with one hand so she could reach up and capture a fistful of coppery hair, jerking it back to growl directly into her ear. "And I remember. I remember how you enticed me, how you rolled atop me. Your desires outweighing your sense, giving in to temptation. Your insistence that you are the monster. Tonight... I have come to remind you who the monster is."

"It's me," Anna argued. "I make you feel things you do not want to feel. You want to be good, but I make you forget that. I don't hate you, it's... just the way it is. We should be separated. You said it yourself. And perhaps yes, the species that you are can be monsters, but  _you're_  not, Elsa." She stared up into her sister's eyes and smiled weakly. "Just get off me... and go away. It's better for both of us."

Slowly but surely, Anna's gentle, sober words filtered through the alcohol-saturated mind of her elder sister. The eyes dimmed to indigo, though they did not return to blue. "I... should not have done what I did this night. Feeding on that wino. It was a desperate, foolish act of a desperate, foolish woman. I am sorry." Yet her hands did not release Anna. Instead, she held her a moment longer while she pressed a kiss into her temple.

"Get away from me, lest my desires return, Countess," she said very quietly, her voice breaking as she spoke. She did not want her sister to leave; she wanted to hold and cherish her. Searching her sister's gaze, she added with a weak little grin, "And I told you alcohol doesn't solve all problems."

"Perhaps you have a point." Indigo eyes began to lighten as the lips drifted closer to Anna's smiling ones, but then they stopped and smiled themselves. "We... shall have to take this very, very slow." Without anything else moving, the hand on Anna's wrists opened.

"Thank you," Anna mumbled politely, avoiding Elsa's gaze as she rubbed her own wrists. "Now escort yourself out of my bedchambers, if you don't mind."

"Why would I do that when I'm where I'd most like to be?"

Slightly flustered, she continued, "I have plans today. I'm going to church; I think that, perhaps, I might become a woman of the cloth. Not... in this town, of course. The bible says that lust is a sin - that feeling lust for the same sex is also wrong, and that incest is damnable. I feel all of those things all the time, so..."

The smile on Elsa's face turned slightly wry as the fingers in Anna's hair scratched lightly over her scalp. "The Bible is an old book written by old men. They don't have the interests of the fairer sex at heart." Then her expression grew more worried. "Promise me you'll think very deeply on that choice before making it. For some reason, I cannot see that life being fulfilling for you, dear sister."

"Your opinion doesn't matter! Whether the book says it or not, they  _are_  terrible sins, Elsa!" She pressed closer to the other woman, shame written across her face. "Even now, I see you, and my thoughts are consumed by the need to kiss you, embrace you, feel you make love to me... bite into me, feed from me until there's nothing left. I'm sick, Elsa. No, it's not what I want, but I  _should_  spend the rest of my life in a habit. It's for my own good. Both of our own good."

"You aren't 'sick', you're..." But Elsa was beginning to feel her senses fill with the scent of Anna's arousal once more. There could be no denying that, if those were indeed sins, she was guilty of them. "But who am I to condemn you? A monster, a demon. To me, there is nothing you have done wrong other than... failing to suppress your desires."

"Those... desires, they're wrong. Even you said they were, remember?" She turned fully towards the other woman, her face deadly calm now. "And you are  _not_  a monster. You have done nothing but take care of me and protect me. I am the monster for I throw it back in your face, want more and more when you give me all that you can. A gluttonous, sinful monster. You are not sinful, you only do what is natural to you. For that... I blame God."

The Countess stopped to take in a deep, cleansing breath before she spoke again, disregarding Anna's blasphemous comment. "I don't think of you that way. Do you hear me? I... cannot deny that your predilections pose a serious... hurdle, but  _please,_ I have to do my best to persuade you to stay!" She reached hesitantly toward Anna's face, then pulled back, clutching her own wrist. "No. No, I shall not do this now, I... am not in my right mind. My sister, will you consent to join me for dinner so that I might be in a more fit state to... to speak about this at length?"

Anna drew back and turned away. "No, I mustn't. I cannot risk being in your company for longer than this; it brings me pain. Knowing what I did to you the other night..."

"To me?" With a light chuckle, Elsa gestured to herself. "I am whole. All the things you did, you did to yourself, not I. That... saddens me, but I don't want you to paint yourself with an overly judgemental brush. We will survive this. We will be stronger for it."

Much though Anna wanted to continue denying it, she could not resist the smile on her sister's face as she attempted to draw her away... or the desire for food that rumbled loudly in her belly. They both heard it, and shared a bemused smile. She hesitantly slid nearer to the Countess, touching her arm very gently. "Then I shall join you."

"You... you will?" Her smile widening, Elsa stood from the bed - and then swayed from the alcohol still in her blood. "Good, but you... may need to take breakfast... without me. I'm still in no fit state, and am ashamed of how you're seeing me. Tonight? Say you'll come."

Staring deep into her sister's eyes, Anna let loose a soft sigh. "Whatever you desire." Hesitantly, she placed a warm kiss on the corner of the Countess's mouth, lingering for just a moment too long. "I'll see you tonight, then."

The Countess shuddered visibly and pushed herself away. This time, despite her inebriated state, she was far more aware of her own limitations, and chose to exercise discretion. From the doorway, she paused just long enough to utter, "Tonight."

~ o ~

When the evening arrived, Anna dressed as modestly as possible, leaving no room for even the slightest temptation. Her heavy cloak would not come off whether her sister mentioned it or not. Seeing Elsa gaze upon her was enough to make her lose herself, and she could not afford to do that again. She slipped down the hallway to the dining hall, heart beginning to skip in her chest. She was leaving their home. How would Elsa be without her? She probably would not even notice.

The double-doors to the dining hall began to creak open and Elsa's blonde head rose to watch Anna enter with a cocked eyebrow. "You're awfully... covered this evening, dear sister."

"I am," Anna responded, letting her eyes wander over her radiant sister before forcing her gaze away and settling down in a seat.

"I've had the kitchens prepare you something special," the Countess said with a very slight smile before clapping her hands together. As the servant entered with a silver covered tray, she went on, "One of my favourite dishes from my adolescence. From before my taste for human food began to wane, you understand."

When the dish was uncovered, Anna found she had been presented with a plateful of diced, herbed potatoes, braised asparagus, and a fine-looking cut of steak.

Anna's mouth watered. She had to stop herself from tearing into the rather delicious looking chunk of meat. Instead, she offered her sister a smile, still not meeting her eyes. "It looks wonderful."

Laughing, Elsa opened the silver cover of her own dish and inhaled. It was clearly visible that there was no plate inside, though a large puff of steam from the kitchen wafted up toward her face. "Ahh... still smells just as I remember it. Hope you don't mind your cut being a bit pink; as my vampirism manifested, I wanted it rarer and rarer until it was barely cooked. Yours isn't nearly so rare as that, of course!"

"It's no problem at all," Anna answered immediately, and began to eat, gaze flicking between her plate and the Countess. Elsa looked pleased for some odd reason. "You are in a very good mood, Sister," she commented.

"I am. Because... I have you in my life." Fidgeting, she picked up the napkin to dab at the corners of her mouth, purely out of habit rather than any necessity. "You saw me at my absolute worst this morning, and at my least human a few nights before, and yet you have relented to dine with me. It warms my cold, half-dead heart."

"Well, I'll be leaving soon, won't I? I want to spend time with you before I go, if only a little - and how can I refuse you when you ask me the way you do? So sweet..."

Instantly, Elsa's expression fell. She remained quiet for a long moment as she stared down into the shining surface of the silver dome on the setting before her. "So then you... still mean to go."

Anna didn't say anything for a few moments; she simply ate, her eyes downcast. Then, throat tight, she responded in as measured a voice as she could manage. "Of course. It is not a choice."

"I've forced you from your home," Elsa breathed, holding perfectly still. "My condition, it makes it impossible for you to stay. There is no justice. Shall..." Looking up, she cocked her head slightly to one side. "Shall I go and leave you to the castle? I would, very gladly."

"No, it's not about you!" Anna exclaimed. "This... well okay, it is, but it's not about you being a vampire, Sister. It's about my desires. I simply need to be... purified. Becoming a wife of the Lord is the only option if I wish to cleanse myself. I would go whether you left me the castle or not," she finished, meeting her sister's gaze head on, her own blue-green eyes beginning to fill with tears.

The look on Elsa's face grew very drawn as she watched Anna's go through so many varying emotions in such a short period. This was disastrous to her. "But you don't need to! You... are so perfect exactly as you are now! Why should you wish to purify what is already pure?" Seeing that Anna was not so easily swayed, she leaned in slightly and said, "I know it pains you that you tempted me, but it is also my responsibility to hold my instincts in check. That is a vow I made to myself long before you began to tempt me, and it is something I must uphold now, but... without you in my life, what meaning is there? Why should I continue on, knowing that the one thing I promised never to sully... had no choice but to escape from my purview?"

Anna heard the honestly in her sister's voice, the intense emotion, and once again could not meet her gaze, biting her bottom lip as she contemplated. She felt as if she was abandoning the Countess... but surely, becoming a nun was the only way, wasn't it? Perhaps. For now, it seemed she must not press the issue. Elsa was far too distraught.

"A... as you wish, my sister," she responded meekly - then let out a soft gasp as her hand slipped, the knife slicing cleanly into her flesh.  _"Ow!"_ She covered it with her other hand, pain coursing through the two fingers she had cut.

Instantly, Elsa was at her side. Not "instantly" as in "soon", but meaning that in the time it took Anna to wince and cover her hand, Elsa was suddenly  _there,_  bending over her shoulder. "Anna, are you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit of..." Anna's words cut off and she swallowed. The tenseness in her sister's body was practically palpable as she shifted her fingers, watching with dismay as a single, crimson drop fell.

"Blood," she finished.

The Countess nearly shoved Anna out of the way in her haste to pounce on the droplet where it lay on the tabletop, quickly fetching it into her mouth. Next instant, she was shivering in delight. All Anna could see from her vantage point was the back of her head, platinum hair in its ornate bun, but the body language told the tale. "Mmmhh..."

Anna was ashamed that the sound of her sister's pleasure was enough to bring the heat between her legs again, but her primary concern was for her well-being. "Elsa, f... forgive me, I was clumsy... tell me you are alright! You did not lose yourself, did you?"

Every hope was shortly dashed. When Elsa turned, her irises were completely red, glowing in the low light of the dining room. Her lips were curled up to reveal her long, sharp fangs, tongue lolling out and smeared with the tiny amount of blood resulting from the cut. Her eyes trained on Anna's, not wavering, stabbing down deep into her soul.

A gasp escaped the younger woman's throat as she shuddered, mouth watering almost as much as she was sure her sister's was. She found she could not look away and that she had never before seen the Countess's eyes such a violent shade of crimson. There was a mindlessness in her sister's gaze – a hunger, a craving – that it was clear only Anna could appease.

"Sister, let's not do this again," she begged, backing away quickly. As she moved, the scarlet eyes roved down to the hand. Like an animal, she darted forward and ran her face along her arm, down and down toward the cut, but she face hovered down by the wrist as her own hands came up to caress both arm and fingers gently.

Then Elsa spoke, in the darkest, most hollow tone of voice she had ever used in the lady's presence. "Mmhhh... Anna smells so sweet..."

Anna trembled, tears filling her eyes. Why did her sister have to become this? This monster? "Elsa, control yourself," she pleaded gently, even as she felt the soft, pleasurable digits sliding along her skin. Her heart was beating in her chest... and she realized she was failing to resist herself again, despite all her promises and good intentions.  _"Don't touch me!"_

She brought her hand up in an attempt to strike her sister's face. She was not sure if she would succeed at it, but she was hoping her sister would realize what was happening.

Of course, the strong hands of the vampire easily caught up Anna's arms, forcing the one nearer her face away. Then they pulled up. Then Anna was suspended above the floor, the toes of her shoes just an inch from the carpet. Elsa looked as if she were doing nothing more strenuous than holding a glass of wine aloft. All the while she stared with unseeing eyes. Did she even realize who Anna was? Or was she just another meal now?

"Please hear me..." Her sister was not her sister. Anna shifted in the firm grip, distressed at the loss of contact with the ground. With a soft whimper, she leaned down and captured her lips. It was the all she could do, the only thing she had left: surrender.

At first, nothing happened; the cold lips remained immobile. Then Elsa slowly began to respond, her mouth kneading ever so slightly into the one above her, delicately, as if Anna's lips would shatter if she moved too quickly. Little by little, Anna was lowered to the floor once again, but she was not released. Anna leaned into her sister's mouth, loving the sensations of their lips pressing together. Her sister tasted as she always did, and the tight, possessive grip she held on Anna was stimulating. She slowly slid her fingers into the ornate blond hair, recognizing a flicker of Elsa in those crimson eyes. Shame and guilt poured through her as she hoped, desperately hoped, to be able to kiss Elsa like this just a bit longer...

But it was not to be. Just as Anna gave herself over entirely to the kiss, Elsa swished her tongue through her open mouth before drawing back to press her lips into Anna's forehead and whisper, "You, my dear sister... have saved us both with your love. How do you not know your own strength?"

The press of tongue between her lips as they met skin was enough to send a strong rush of need through Anna, and her knees went week. "B... because I am not strong at all, Sister. Perhaps... I am the vampiress, for I am addicted to your taste. I want to feel you inside me instead of the other way around, just once." Realizing the words that had fallen from her lips, Anna covered her mouth and backed away a bit. "I must get some sleep," she muttered hastily before slipping out of the dining hall as quickly as possible.

Once she was alone, the Countess stared down at her own hands. When had she released her sister? Or had Anna somehow broken through her supernatural grip with no power of her own? With the words "I want to feel you inside" echoing through her mind, she clutched the cloak tighter about herself and glided out of the dining room toward her study. A lot of thought was needed before she could decide what could be done about their terrible predicament.

~ o ~

The following evening saw a coach being pulled over the drawbridge by a horse with glistening haunches under the moonlight. Elsa looked out over the moat from its window, face drawn and closed off. She was still feeling quite jumbled inside from her most recent encounter with Anna. All factors carefully weighed, it had not gone nearly so badly as it could have, but they still had quite a lot of work to do. Of course, they could not work on those things if she was unable to be in the same room as a wounded Anna without devolving into a disgraceful beast, and therefore a visit to the fair nuns of St. Idun's was in order.

Kai bowed his head to his mistress as he opened the might doors of the church. "Madam," he said kindly, a smile on his jolly face despite the current situation and what he knew she was here to do. He would take upon the carriage once the Countess had gone back inside.

As she had done so many times before, Elsa strode down the aisle and knelt before the altar, crossing her heart and saying her prayers. For her, it was as much old tradition as it was belief; part of her, despite her knowledge of her own dark purpose in life, still believed she and her family might be saved. To find their way to the heaven of yore. It was a small part indeed, atrophied and pathetic, but one she could not let die. If she did, then there truly was no hope for her.

One of the sisters went to Sister Inger with news that her Countess had arrived. Many days before schedule, but that had become more common lately. She wondered what was going on in that estate on the hill, but she would not probe in the Countess's business. Her job was to appease her appetite, like her father and mother before her. Clad in a polite smile and her black-and-white habit, she stepped out into the chapel.

"Countess. How do you do?"

"Evening, Sister Inger." When Elsa drew upright, it was clear that she had not been keeping well. Her irises were mostly blue, but sparks of violet could be seen in the flickering candlelight. "I'm afraid... I must call upon your services again."

"Do remember that there are nights made just for this, once a month," she said thinly before turning her face away. "I will gather the sisters, you can choose whichever. They are all prepared."

Elsa dipped her head in disgrace. "Yes, Sister. My apologies for my recent instability regarding my thirst. It has never been my intention. You can trust that in the near future, I'll be more... more watchful of..."

Something was not as it should be.

The Countess surged to her feet, cocking her head to one side as she inhaled a lungful of the stuffy air within the cathedral. A hint of something light yet musky lingered within the scents. It was very familiar –  _too_  familiar. "Sister... what is that?"

"Hmmm?" The Sister cocked her head, confused, regarding the blonde with curious eyes. "What do you speak of?" she asked, searching the church with her eyes, wondering what it was that she seemed to be inhaling in the air. "Perhaps it is just a particularly eager sister; you know how the young ones swoon when they hear of your arrival. Disgraceful, but youth is capricious by nature." With an exasperated sigh, she dismissed the matter and turned to leave. "This may take awhile, as most everyone is in bed; make yourself comfortable, Countess."

However, Elsa had no intention of making herself comfortable. The moment she heard Sister Inger's footsteps fade out of sight, her silent feet took her though the door that had been left ajar and into the rectory. The squashy armchairs looked welcoming, but those did not concern her; the scent was growing stronger. Following it to one of the small antechambers, she thrust open the door.

Lady Anna's teal eyes locked onto her sister, apparently only mildly surprised to find her in the entranceway. "Just curious if I look the part, you know? The second I heard the others scrambling, I didn't have a doubt in my heart that it was you who had arrived. I still hoped you wouldn't find me until after I was gone, though." Her voice shook, and her face shone with fear as she added, "I simply did not know how to say goodbye, is all..."

As Elsa's ears distantly took in the words, she could not believe what she as seeing. The voluminous black tunic and white coif somehow complemented her round, angelic, freckled cheeks. She was even wearing a large silver cross around her neck and a rosary hung from her belt. Truly dressing the part. Elsa could remember many times in their youth when Anna had wished to play dress-up, and it seemed some things never change. As she moved, the bottom of the habit swirled to reveal bare feet; it seemed she had not stepped into the clunky-looking shoes of the holy order quite yet.

"Good Lord," Elsa breathed, a hand at her lips. "You really... meant to follow through with it. You're joining the church."

"You know as well as I do that I didn't have a choice," Anna told her breathlessly, taking her sister's hands and running her own warm fingers along the frigid digits. "Last night is proof; you nearly hurt me, I nearly gave in, let you take my throat as yours. No longer, Sister." The well-covered head shook gently as she backed away a step and dropped her eyes, face full of guilt and doubt. "We cannot play this game any longer. In the long run it will only hurt the both of us. I didn't want this but we ran out of options, sister. Tell me you understand; would you not do the same?"

A pained look crossed Elsa's face, but she stepped in to brush a fingertip over the elaborate cornette poking up from atop the coif. "Is this bit even necessary? I've never seen any of the other sisters wearing cornettes."

Anna blushed, hastily pulling the rather ridiculous headpiece off and tucking it behind her back. "I... I just wanted to try it."

"Yes, of course." Smiling fondly, her hand then drifted down to cup her sister's gentle face. "And you do wear the habit well, but then again... you wear anything well."

"What is the point of you being back here?" Anna asked almost gruffly as she drew away from the older woman, searching for her own clothing. "Why don't you go sit in the pews and wait for your next donation instead of- of bothering me while I try to do the right thing for everyone?"

"Anna." Her hand shot out to ensnare one of Anna's wrists before she had a chance to think about it. "Please wait a moment. Talk it through with me."

"I did. And I don't know if you remember, but by the end of that 'talk' you wanted to eat me for dinner," she said softly, chewing her bottom lip. She simply did not have the energy to try and pull away from the Countess.

The biting drew Elsa's attention. Too much of it. Watching Anna's teeth gouge into her own flesh stirred the hunger again from where it lay just below the surface, and she was instantly panting and salivating... but she found she could think through her thirst-haze much more effectively than before.

"I... cannot deny that control has never been my strong suit, Anna. That's why I've tried so hard to simply keep myself apart; because a lapse that resulted in you being hurt would ruin me entirely. Also... it would be unfair for me to continue the charade, the pretense. To either of us." Eyes lifting, she whispered, "Your blood does call to me, and in a way no other blood has."

Anna's face heated. She licked her lips and drew back nervously, before taking another few steps closer. "You do not mean that," she whispered in disbelief. Her hands twitched with the urge to touch her sister, to hold her face as she kissed it, to guide Elsa's mouth to her throat. Instead, she wrung her hands together, shivering very lightly. "You are saying it to convince me to stay. You do not need to, sister..." Regardless of her words, she stared hopefully, the honest part of her heart praying she was wrong, that her sister indeed felt such an intense pull.

"I did not want to believe it. I hated the thought." Flinging her body around, she went to the door to grip the jamb for support, her other hand running through her perfect hair. "Damn me, Anna... for all those reasons I have told you before, for your welfare, I did not want to believe I needed your blood this way, I could not accept it! It still stabs at me from within my own chest, but... but what am I to do? The thought of losing you, of casting you off into servitude to a church you have never known all your life... I cannot bear any of it!  _Any!"_

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister from behind, pressing her face into her back. "Then what will you have me do? Name it and I will do it. Even if you asked me to throw myself from the cliffs of Arendelle, I would."

They both stood in that way for many minutes. Cherishing the closeness, the moment. Then Elsa took a deep, steadying breath and held it for an eternal second before she breathed, "Stop me."

Anna did not breathe for a very long moment, then slowly reached around to cup her sister's cheek, drawing her face closer. Face aflame, eyes still unsure and nervous, she whispered, "No. I can't stop you. That power... is not within me."

"You must." When the Countess again opened her eyes, they were burning circles of pure red light. A rivulet of saliva ran from the corner of her mouth to her chin as she inhaled Anna's scent over and over, fanning the flames of her desire. "If I should begin to lose control... you must stop me before I do you serious harm. Only you have the power once I'm... once I lose myself. Can you do that?"

"Trust me," Anna whispered, excitement making her face flush as she put a finger to Elsa's lips, shushing her softly, before replacing the finger with her lips. Elsa's were moist. This time, their kiss would not end until she chose to end it.

Which was all the prompting Elsa needed. Her lips began to ensnare Anna's as she wrapped both forearms around the trim waist through the thick material of the habit, so hungry to taste her that she dipped her backward slightly. The vampire strength was more than enough to compensate for Anna's weight and their precarious position. Anna felt the flash of familiar heat as she tasted her sister, digging her fingers into her to keep from falling, forcing their bodies to press up against each other, her body hot in contrast to the Countess's cool, grazing her tongue along her fangs occasionally. She was trapped in her eyes, as well, those burning eyes that burned for  _her._  It made her heart leap in her chest... made her feel a thirst of her own.

Why did Elsa feel such an urgency in this moment? It was as if she needed to flay the implied chastity of the nun's habit from around her sister's warm, vital young body. Every movement was charged with hunger and lust, and before long Elsa picked Anna up bodily and nearly threw her down into the room's only chair, never parting from her lips for even a single second.

Anna whimpered at the roughness with which her sister was treating her. It made her more excited. Elsa had given into her desires, yet had not lost herself. Staring into those hungry eyes for a moment, she grasped her sister's hand, pressing it eagerly upon her breast through her habit, forcing the top of it down and offering her throat in submission.

"Take from me," she encouraged, eyes full of desire.

Magnetism brought the fanged mouth to the exposed veins, the expanding and contracting skin where breath was running back and forth, back and forth. Pressing her lips to it left wetness from both her own and her sister's mouths. Still, she hesitated. As the mouth kneaded inward, she whispered, "I... it's not that I wanted this from the beginning. Please... please do not hate me."

"It's what I wanted from the beginning. And I could never hate you, sister." Lady Anna ran a soothing her through her sister's hair as she shuddered with pleasure – or was it the promise of it? The feeling of her sister's lips, the points of her teeth, was making her shudder, sending sparks down her spine. The promise of something altogether otherworldly.

"I don't mean this," she whispered with a light peck. "I meant... this." Then, after a rasping breath, Elsa's fangs broke the skin of her sister's neck.

Anna nearly screamed as she felt the Countess bite into her, and muffled the sound she did make in her sister's hair, whimpering. Pleasure coursed through her, pleasure she had never felt before. Nothing even like it. She could not control her body; it was as if the moment fangs pierced the skin, her body could no longer do without. She dug her fingers into her sister's hair, forcing her mouth harder against her.

"Deeper," she groaned in a lusty, raspy voice, biting into her bottom lip because the feeling was too strong to allow it capture all of her attention. But Elsa did not bite deeper - instead, she pulled away to stare into Anna's eyes, her own still blazing, blood smeared over her lips.

"Are you certain?" Her voice was almost a rumble of thunder. Anna whimpered pitifully as the thunder shook her bones, staring into a ruddy gaze with her own soft teal. She nodded swiftly, her pouty, plump mouth parted slightly and slick with moisture.

"Yes," she answered without even a shred of doubt in her voice. "Take all I have."

A smile lit the bloody lips. One swollen with dark lust and portents. "As you wish, my lady."

This time, when the Countess fell to Lady Anna's neck, she did not stop, did not hold back. Her fangs widened the twin wounds as her tongue lapped up the fluid of life that began to spill down, staining the white collar of the habit a rich, deep crimson.

The Lady's eyes rolled, and she nearly fell against her sister in her eagerness. There was little she could do but whimper, and listen to the sweet sound of the vampire drinking her essence. Her body burned everywhere, lips parting with gasps every few moments as if swimming and coming up for air. She could hear her blood coursing down her sister's throat, giving her life. Elsa was raw, needy, possessive... perhaps not purposely so, but the grip she had on Anna said one thing:  _mine_. And Anna agreed wholeheartedly. She was Elsa's. The thought prompted her to close her eyes and allow herself to fall, to rejoice and give herself over fully to the ritual.

Movements jerky, Elsa drew back and gazed down upon her prize, her conquest. Red dripped down onto her own lapels as she grinned, mouth open and coated, eyes almost fully glowing so bright were the irises. Both hands passed up and down Anna's body, smearing the blood slightly before trailing up and sliding underneath her coif to press it back, revealing tangled and matted orange locks that echoed familiarity in her heart, that served as a touchstone.

"Aaaannnnaaa." It was a statement of purpose. It was a rallying cry.

"Say you love me, Elsa," Anna whispered desperately as she palmed her sister's cheek, kissing her and tasting her own blood before drawing back. Her heart slammed in her chest. Elsa was slick with perspiration and her eyes were beyond wild, beyond hungry. Golden locks were tousled from the way Anna had gripped them and her face was somehow both pale and flushed, not its usual fair and remote tone. Her fangs arced beautifully, and Anna touched them longingly, drawing her sister's face down her neck to somewhere lower. "Tell me you love me," she murmured again, eagerly.

"More than love you." The fangs raked over the skin instead of poking through, scoring it with shallow gouges. "I own you, Anna. You... are part of my collection." She raised up to smile darkly. "A collection of one."

Eagerly, she dove down and tore open a new well for her dark nectar, consuming every drop as it burbled forth, the energy of her precious vessel renewing her own as it filled her stomach. Anna's head swam; the words made her feel as giddy as the actions. When her sister bit into her, it was like she was biting into Anna's very core, her essence. She felt as if she no longer had any secrets, did not have a need to keep them any longer. Yes, she was her sister's. Always had been.

"I love you, Elsa, and... you are mine, too," she stated quietly but firmly, barely able to speak over the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Even if Elsa were to deny that, she would know it in her heart. They belonged to each other.

The tongue that lapped up the blood also smoothed over the punctures, closing them off more than if she had left them be as it trailed up toward Anna's jawline, drifting higher until it flicked over her earlobe. Then Elsa stopped and breathed in deeply, head weaving back and forth slightly.

"Oh, you could not imagine my surprise... when you presented yourself to me in your bedroom and I felt the call of your veins... in my own house, all along, like a forgotten chocolate from Christmas that has not gone stale..." A low, unstable moan as she licked along her neck again, unwilling to waste a single drop. "What a lovely gift you were."

"Tell me, Sister," Anna said softly as her eyes searched Elsa's. "Do we stop here, or will you take me in... every way that I desire? My blood is a siren's song with the way you describe it. Does my body call to you so? Do not forget: that night, I wished for more than your bite, and even now, I want what I wanted then." Her chest was beginning to slow as her sister stopped slurping from the source, closing her wounds as if they had never been open.

"That, we should not do," Elsa rumbled into the heaving chest. "Although... we already do as we should not." Again, she passed palms up and down Anna's sides, this time sending them lower, trailing over hips and thighs. On their way back up, she ran them over her lap instead, fingertips gouging in slightly. "Does my siren wish me to grant her another aria?"

"N... not here," she stammered, face crimson. "Not in this place, in these clothes... I want it to be special, intimate. Your siren will perform for you then, Countess."

"Perhaps I do not wish to wait," Elsa whispered with a leering smile as she leapt onto the chair, knees against the arm rests and gazing down at the sanguine sight beneath her. "I have you here and now. Waiting has only hurt us. If I were but to... remove these vestments..."

Probing fingers trailed down the habit, along the chain holding up the cross. But when they touched the cross itself, something curious happened. At first, it merely seemed as if Elsa was pausing for a moment, but when her other hand began to scrabble at her throat, the true nature of the circumstances were revealed to be more dire.

"Elsa? Elsa whats happening?" A part of Anna was glad for the interruption, but the other part of her was full of worry. Could she not breathe? She shook the woman's shoulder, then blinked as she realised that her sister had touched the cross just before this happened. She vaguely remembered something about a cross in those vampire books, about religious symbols being a sort of bane. Quickly, she took the necklace off of her throat, tossing it aside while staring into her sister's eyes, trying to soothe her.

"Come back to me, Elsa. Just come back to me."

At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, Elsa's eyes began to flutter, her chest began to rise and fall. Licking her blood-slicked mouth, she focused on her sister's concerned expression. "Anna? How... what was I doing?"

"Nothing... important. But you touched my cross." She stroked her sister's face, eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay? For a moment, I thought... I was going to lose you."

"I feel tired," Elsa admitted with a faint smile as Anna wet her lips nervously. "It's been a while, but I have come into contact with a crucifix before. Just... suppose I had forgotten. Nothing to worry your head over." Leaning in, she left a light kiss on Anna's cheek and whispered, "Shall we return home?"

Anna cupped Elsa's cheek and brought their lips together, smiling gently. "I'll go anywhere, as long as its with you." Her face was so red her freckles nearly disappeared. The idea of being able to kiss her sister whenever they had privacy was making her heart race.

Meanwhile, there was little innocence in the look Elsa was giving Anna; it was positively lascivious. As she brought her to her feet, Elsa said in a soft, plying voice, "Very well, we shall depart. But first... you should change back into your normal clothes."

"I don't know, I kind of like this look," Anna teased with a tiny giggle, swishing the robes back and forth with her hands. "You seemed to like it well enough a few moments ago..."

"You could wear anything ever crafted and be the most gorgeous creature ever to walk this realm, Anna." Then Elsa turned and seated herself in the chair as if it were a royal throne, gazing patiently up at the girl in the blood-stained habit. "Now... change."

Anna was speechless, breathless even, as she peeled the garments off. Would her sister not turn away? Her face flushed when she was in nothing but her smalls, feeling a tingle and warmth knowing the Countess's calm, cold eyes were on her all the while. Glancing around, she wondered where she had misplaced her other clothing before finally locating and picking it up, giving her elder sister a look at her shapely posterior before slipping on her other clothes and cloak.

The only comment from the Countess the entire duration of the clothing exchange was a single "Mmm" when Anna bent over to pick up her dress, prompting a quiet squeak. Once she was clothed, she raised her arms from the sides of the chair, a pair of boots in one hand and the other outstretched toward Anna. "Shall I assist you, my lady?"

"If you don't mind, Countess," she said lightly as she draped her ankle over Elsa's waiting hand, a smile gracing her features once more. She felt like she was dreaming. "What are you going to tell the uh, sisters, Elsa?"

"I need tell them little," Elsa told her gently as she slid the first boot on fluidly. "The bloody wounds on your neck should spell out the entire tale, I will think. Switch?"

Lady Anna blushed, touching her throat as she offered her sister her other foot. "Honestly... are they that bad? I cannot imagine the sisters will be accepting of this. It's obvious with your swollen lips and flush that you did more than feed."

The worry was evident in the younger girl's face and tone. Elsa had been seeking to ignore it, hoping that her indifference alone would convey that she also was not to worry. It seemed more convincing was needed.

"Sweet angel," she whispered as she pressed her lips against the top of the foot in her hand, "now, you are mine. Wholly my possession. Those things I own, I care for – especially you." Then her eyes blazed as they looked up and into Anna's. "And those who would dare threaten their well-being will live only long enough to lament they were ever born before I hang them by their own intestines."

The possessive, sweet tone in her sister's voice and the words that fell from her lips made Anna duck her head, heart thumping so hard it was threatening to fall out of her. She could not keep the smile off her face even at the violence at the end of the Countess's statement. Moreover, the lady flushed at the nickname she was graced with; she did not think she was an angel at all, but it was wonderful that her sister saw her in that light.

"Take me home, then," she murmured breathlessly.

Elsa's voice rumbled slightly when she answered; clearly, she was scarcely able to contain herself. "Gladly."

"Shall I call you 'Mistress' now that you own me?" Anna teased, toes wiggling and eyes twinkling.

"Countess," Elsa corrected, but she was smiling as she pulled the other boot on smoothly. "Or 'Sister'. Or 'Elsa'. Or 'Sir'."

"Not 'Sir'!" They both chuckled quietly at that one as Elsa rose. "What about 'Sweetness'?" she asked innocently, kissing her sister on the cheek before leaning against her, sighing happily. "Or... 'Beloved'?"

Nodding, the elder sister's fingertip grazed over Anna's upper arm. "We will explore all possible titles. We have plenty of time." She began to guide Anna toward the door, then hesitated. Lines of thought pulled at her forehead as she contemplated.

"What is troubling you?" Anna asked, face filling with worry.

"Will you be a dear and... retrieve that crucifix?"

Anna's worry did not recede but she nodded quickly, walking over to where she had laid the habit down and scooping up the necklace. "Whatever for?"

The look on Elsa's face was deeply frightened, but she hastily rearranged it into a blank one. "Just in case you need it... if I... if something were to happen. A precaution and nothing more."

The doubt in her sister's voice was readily apparent. And the guilt. She laid a firm hand on her forearm. "Elsa, I know I'm safe with you. There's no need for this. Every time something has happened we did not intend, I was able to stop you. We do not need this horrible thing. The idea of doing that to you again..." She shook her head, eyes haunted. "I cannot."

"We cannot predict the future," Elsa said firmly. "I am begging you to take it with you only because... because I cannot pick it up and carry it for myself. Please do as I ask of you, if only for my peace of mind?"

Clearly reluctant, she pulled the necklace on, frowning. "Alright, there. Now can we go home?" The thought of her sister becoming that monster again was not appealing. It had happened more than once now; she lost herself and Anna worried she would not come back. Perhaps this crucifix would be a wise safety measure, after all.

Looking at it with distaste, Elsa reached over and shook the neckline of her dress until the cross disappeared underneath. "No sense parading it about. Makes me feel ill to look at." Then she offered her elbow for Anna to take. "Back to the castle, then."

"Of course." Daintily, Anna took her sister's arm, squeezing it for assurance as they stepped out to where Anna knew the burning, judging gazes of the sisters would alight upon her. The thought made her flush, made doubts swarm in her mind, but she forced them back. She did not want to look ashamed at being with Elsa, did not  _feel_  ashamed about being with her.

Sensing Anna's misgivings, she whirled and narrowed her eyes at the sisters. Her own face was much more easily composed to look as if no more had transpired than a feeding.

"She offered. I accepted. No more will be spoken of this. Be grateful none of you will be required for this evening's feeding." Then, without waiting for another word, she spun and pulled Anna toward the door to the dais. Their castle awaited.

_~ To Be Continued ~_


	5. Full Immersion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNINGS: bathing, masturbation, sexual scratching, blood, exhibitionism, and, as always, incest.
> 
> NOTES: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yes, I am sorry for the long hiatus! My roleplay partner for this fic has had an incredibly tough time of it lately, and her schedule hasn't allowed for much work on this story. Or any at all, to be frank; we barely found time to finish this fifth installment. However, we are both committed to seeing it completed someday!
> 
> However, please please please do not take this chapter as meaning the hiatus has been lifted. I want to work on it, I do, but it might not happen immediately. I'll be keeping my fingers as crossed as you are. You'll know as much as I do as soon as I do. With that, please enjoy this bit of... very NSFW fun, and be spoopy!

The Lady Anna let out a heavy yawn as her eyes opened, burying both hands in her messy auburn locks. She looked around blearily, half-expecting to feel Elsa pressed against her. Then she remembered the talk they had about there being a right time and place, and sighed almost regretfully. Despite being a bit groggy from just waking up, she was, for the most part, very well-rested.

In fact, extraordinarily well-rested. That was a bit odd, wasn't it? Given what she had just been through, she expected to feel like she had been through hell and she felt as if she had slept for days.

Then there was a light knock at the door. "Young Miss?" Gerda's voice. It was pitched just low enough that it might not have woken her if she were still in a deep slumber.

"Yes?" Anna asked, nearly a mumble but loud enough to be heard. The door eased open and Gerda's old, thin face peered around it for a moment before she edged inside.

"Glad to see you're finally up and about. Brought you a nip of pomegranate juice, should you care for some." Indeed, she was holding out a crystal goblet for Anna to take.

"Thank you," Anna said, a rush of affection for the older woman making her jump up and embrace her. "Today's gonna be a good day, I just know it – and you started it out great!"

"Going to be?" Gerda asked as she patted a beaming Anna on the shoulder and tried not to spill any juice, then laughing while watching her rush over toward the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. "It's already half over. Look!" With that, she edged one of the curtains aside to display the sun, already risen to its highest point and now progressing down toward the horizon.

Anna blinked in mild surprise, then laughed, rubbing the back of her head. That did seem to explain her unexpected vivacity. "Well, um, good night, then?" She chewed her bottom lip, practically twitching, eager to see her sister.

A knowing smile graced Gerda's face as she allowed the curtain to fall. "If you're after what I think you're after, you'd do best to go down and have a late lunch, then come and have a hot bath. Elsa won't be rising until it sets completely."

"I'd rather wait to have a bath until Elsa is up, but... I will have something to eat, thank you."

Shrugging, Gerda said "Suit yourself" as she left the glass of juice on the dresser and took her leave, but not before casting a small smile over her shoulder at the overjoyed young lady.

Once downing the juice, Anna practically danced while she did as was suggested. Her hunger was stronger than she had first thought, and she ate until she was stuffed full, then indeed waited to bathe, hoping her sweet sister would join her but willing to cast the idea aside the moment it was refused. After all, she had no way of knowing how quickly or slowly they would adapt to their new "status".

Time chugged by slowly, however, and she found herself pacing outside her sister's door for moments at a time at random. Even knowing that there was no waking her before the sunset, impatience plagued her mind. Oh, it was so very trying! Could she stand it?

~ o ~

When the sun finally dipped just below the horizon, Countess Elsa felt energy begin to flood into her bones, the oppressive weight lifting from her mind. The night was coming, and she was alive once more. Lying still, she allowed a slow, languid smile to spread over her face. Anna's blood was inside her. She had tasted of its richness, and even though she was uncertain as to what their futures held, she had absolutely no regrets for having sampled the godly nectar contained therein. The blood of her sister was somehow everything she had ever thirsted after.

Well, almost everything. Her comely body held more than simply sustenance.

Meanwhile, Anna rushed towards her sister's bedroom when she saw the sun dip down. A grin on her face, she knocked hurriedly on the bedroom door. "Elsa," she called, "are you uh, are you awake?"

Just before Elsa rolled over to look toward the door, she stopped herself. What would Anna do if she didn't reply, but simply laid there? Leaving the smile on her face, she kept perfectly still, listening for Anna's movements outside the door as she cracked her left eye just enough to see without giving herself away.

"Elsa?" Anna called again, a pout making her lips turn downward before she opened the door to her sister's room. There she saw the Countess asleep, mouth parted slightly. "Elsa," she whined, "you promised you'd be up early." Even knowing her sister could not hear her did not stop her from wheedling. She walked closer to the vampire until she was standing over where she lay in bed. She looked so serene, and Anna's chest swelled with affection as she leaned down to grace her sister's mouth with a kiss.

And then she froze about an inch away when she noticed the smile twitching on the lips below hers.

 _"Blooooood,"_  Elsa wailed in an overly-theatrical voice as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at Anna. "Must have...  _blooood!"_

Anna let out a giggle-snort, then blushed as the sound escaped her before tackling her sister to the bed. "I'll give you blood!"

Wrapping her arms firmly around Anna, Elsa grinned into her hair as she breathed in the light-yet-musky aroma of the girl. "You already have. Do you know how phenomenal I feel right now? I could climb the castle from bottom to top!"

"I have no doubt you could do that any day," Anna said as she gave her sister a look before kissing her lightly. "I'm also feeling pretty refreshed, though I'm not sure why. I couldn't wait for you to wake up."

"Really?" Elsa drew back and tucked Anna's hair behind her ear, but it was apparent she was actually examining her face. "You do look flushed and energetic. That can happen; it's a benefit you gain from the transfer. Of course, you have to sacrifice nearly a full day of sleep to get it, but..."

"If I get to be up and awake with you like this, I don't care how much of a day's sleep I have to sacrifice."

Then she snuggled into her sister, wrapping her arms around her cold frame. Immediately upon feeling Anna's form press flush with her own, Elsa felt life course through her veins. This had been what she was resisting from the moment Anna made her feelings clear. However, they had taken the first steps down a slippery slope, and very soon they would both be plummeting to their fates unless one of them put a stop to it. And Elsa no longer had the heart to try.

"Mmhh... so, my little Annie-Candy. What might we do tonight, if it please you to say?"

At the husky, almost teasing tone in her sister's voice, Anna looked down to see eyes glittering with desire. Not for blood this time, either. She shifted, blushing as she wondered if perhaps this would be the time. Tracing a pale cheek with her fingers, she somehow kept herself from stammering as she teased, "I can come up with a few... activities..."

"Can you?" Elsa asked as she passed her hand along the back of Anna's gossamer nightgown, her hand pausing atop the gentle curve of her bum. "List these activities of yours."

"I dare not say them out loud," Anna whispered very softly in her sibling's ear. At the end of that statement, she gave the soft curve of Elsa's ear a nibble, letting her tongue flick out gently. Both of the Countess's eyelids began to slide closed at the feeling of a teasing mouth on her ear, and she arched her body up and against the one hovering above her own, rustling her sheets and fluttering her stomach. A quiet moan escaped her throat, controlled to be enticing but not gratuitous.

Hearing her sister's moans nearly brought Anna's heart to a standstill. She began a slow descent, nibbling and kissing her way down her companion's cheek and throat, playfully nibbling at the skin she found, running warm lips along the pale surface, tugging at it very lightly. It tasted and smelled delicious; salty yet sweet, like pastry. Teeth just barely bit before rolling her tongue out. She only pulled away once a beautiful, red mark was blossoming.

"Now you're mine, too," she purred, gazing at her sister through darkened eyes.

The possessiveness in her tone thrilled Elsa in a way she couldn't describe. Anna was taking control. Obviously, she knew that it was a pretense; with her enhanced speed and strength, Elsa could deny her claim and Anna would be powerless to stop it... however, there was a temptation she couldn't shake. Perhaps she wanted Anna to take ownership of her.

Returning the gaze, she whispered, "Is that why you're marking me as your territory?"

"Mmm," Anna intoned against Elsa's skin, placing another warm kiss upon it. The sounds she was creating, the flustered, sweltering gaze her sister was casting her way, it was all magic. She placed a hand on Elsa's breast, then hesitated, blushing as she stammered, "I want to m-make sure this is okay. With you."

"Don't you think I would have stopped you if it weren't?" Despite her calm words, it was impossible for her not to react to the touch on her chest. Her breath came faster – breath she could hold indefinitely except that would make it far more difficult for her to move. "Mmmh... are you sure you've never... been with a woman before, fair sister?"

"I'm quite sure," Anna whispered, embarrassed yet pleased with the comment. She felt the soft, pliable flesh that was in her hand slowly give. Perhaps she wasn't doing it right, but she wanted to touch her more than anything. Beneath her fingers she felt something harden, something familiar, and her face burned even more. "You... you're cold, aren't you?" she asked, regarding the state of her sister's body, wondering if perhaps Anna had been the one to cause this.

"Pay it no mind; I don't feel overly cold, Anna." This may have been a little white lie, but she was unwilling to admit the truth of the matter aloud. "Quite the opposite... though I can see how it would not seem so to you." Trailing her hands further down, she then began to pull the nightgown up an inch at a time until she was sure the cool air of her room would begin to caress the girl's legs.

Anna felt her body shiver at the potential in that action. "I want you to touch me," she pleaded quietly, reaching down and guiding her sister's hands with hers, sliding them under her nightgown, pressing the cold skin against her warm. "If you want me laid bare, I'm sure I could arrange that for you."

A slow smile curled at the corner of her lips as she stared up into Anna's eyes, half-living heart strained to bursting. "You... you are so irresistible." As she trailed her fingertips up the smooth thighs, she whispered, "Anna, I want you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you, lovely," Anna murmured, eyes closing slightly as she felt her sister's gentle touch. The feeling was enough to send tingles down her spine, and she shifted unconsciously, attempting to get more direct contact. Elsa leaned up and pressed her lips against Anna's ear as she whispered two words:

_"Bite me."_

Anna recoiled as if she had been shocked, the words making her stomach do flips. "B... bite you? Me?"

"You already marked me. I'm asking you to mark me more." With a slight smile, the Countess slid the sheets down from her chin to reveal bare shoulders and collarbone, tilting her head slightly to her right. "Not in the manner I bite you, of course, but... I think I should enjoy that."

It was impossible to keep her eyes from wandering all along Elsa's skin. Rooted to the spot, she could not resist the sudden appeal in the gracious, only slightly-blemished flesh on her sister's throat. She slipped downward, drawing her mouth towards it, placing a loving kiss on the skin before nibbling lightly, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me... to draw blood, Sister?"

"You may do... whatever you desire," Elsa said in a shaky voice as one of her hands came up to rest gently against the crown of her sister's head. Such a small foretaste, yet it felt divine! Licking her own lips, she continued, "But I shouldn't think the taste of my blood would please you. It will be somewhat bitter compared with yours, for example."

"I would not, of course, drink it," Anna half-laughed. With a soft, tiny sigh, she began to nibble on the Countess's skin. Every so often, she let her tongue flick out to taste, and even when a tiny bruise appeared, she did not stop her ministrations. Instead, she slowly sank the tips of her teeth in, not very deep, cautiously, feeling a sudden flare between her thighs. She wanted to be like Elsa at that moment. The power to drink of her essence, taste Elsa's very core.

The gasp that burst from the throat of the woman below Lady Anna was almost offensive in its desire. If she knew how deeply stimulating her actions were, perhaps she would have behaved differently. Then again, perhaps not. Pale fingertips trailed upward to press against her sister's undergarment, feeling the heat pouring forth from underneath and shivering when it dawned on her what it would mean. Yes, the scent was already beginning to pervade the air: arousal, thick and heavy despite how freshly-released. So much, so soon?

A soft, purr-like noise escaped Anna as her hips moved unconsciously, bucking against the hand so near her nethers. She whimpered slightly as she bit deeper, stopping when she thought it could possibly cause a wound.

"I can see the appeal," she groaned longingly. "In being a vampire."

"Perhaps, sister. But that is not the fate I wish for you." Momentarily, her hand tightened in the ginger locks to tug at the follicles even as the other hand continued to press gently against her centre. "You are to remain my very...  _human_  companion. Do we understand each other?"

At the tone in her voice, Anna halted her movements, although it pained her to do so. She let out a low whine as she jerked, unbidden. There was an eager, hungry look in her eyes. "Sister... th-that is possible then? The books did not speak of turning humans, but if-"

In an instant, both Elsa and Anna were standing on top of the bed. To be more accurate, Elsa was standing; Anna was dangling from her neck, slippers skimming the top of the mattress and the sheet laying across it, eyes wide in alarm.

"You will put that out of your mind immediately, Anna. This fate is not yours. It will not be yours. You will not become a demon."

"It's... my decision, isn't it?" Anna rasped after a moment, hardening her gaze and voice, and letting herself slip to the bed once Elsa had released her. She shuddered as she felt her sister's reproachful stare. It felt like that stare held the weight of the world, slowly crushing her, and she could not bring herself to meet those blazing eyes. Instead, she found interest in her sister's legs, trailing her fingers along them. "If I find Father, I'm sure he would change me, even if you did not..."

"No, Anna." Though she felt her head filling with fog at the attentions of the younger girl, she forced herself to keep talking. "You m-mustn't. We do not even know if Father is alive, but if he is... I don't..." Clearing her throat, she again allowed her hand to brush over Anna's hair. "Please do not make me be more firm about this. For you, I would do anything... except allow that to happen."

"Be more firm, huh?" Now, Anna was curious about what it would be like to have Elsa be "firm" with her, but she decided to file that away for later; pressing the point would likely only further displease her countess. Tongue between her teeth, she got to her feet and forced her eyes to meet her sister's. "I still think it's a good idea. Vampires live well past normal human age; maybe not forever, but longer than humans. What will you do when I die and you're here, alone? Or was that book, perhaps, inaccurate?"

Though that thought made Elsa sad and forlorn, she buried it deep; those years would be far off from the present time. "No, you are correct. One day you would be gone to your final rest. However, there would be no rest for me; only eternal torment, if the church is to be believed." Her voice sounded constricted as she brought both hands up to cup either side of the freckled face inches from her own. "Please do not hurt me in that way. Do not make me watch you go through what I've gone through."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Anna mumbled, covering the Countess's mouth with her own, pressing them together lovingly. "You're upset. Relax. Nothing's happening."

It seemed such simple words were enough to melt Elsa's rapidly-frosting mood, and she returned the kiss readily, needily. The thought of losing the Anna she adored to whatever she might become after that ghastly process was more than she could bear.

Only then, while their lips were tangling with each other, did she notice the wind caressing so much of her skin. This day, she had chosen to slumber in naught but her black silk pantellettes. Smiling shyly, she pulled back from their embrace to whisper, "It seems... you've coaxed me to expose more than I meant to, Sister."

"Holy Allfather," Anna breathed appreciatively as she drew her hands down the pale body before her, eyes drinking in everything, mind full of wool and heat. "It would be a sin for you to deprive me of such a sight." She kissed the woman's shoulder, gripping her hands, and drawing her back down until the vampire was on top of her. "Even more of a sin to show me, though..." she trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. She must look like a fool with her tomato-crimson face.

A smile tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth as she braced herself above her sister. "How is it I'm the one wearing naught but pantellettes and your face is flushed? That seems... incongruous." Then she leaned down and flicked her tongue over the bottom lip below, shivering as she sampled its sweet and subtle flavour.

"A body like yours could make even the most experienced concubine blush," Anna said with a small smile, "but I'm sure you know that." Turning away slightly, she added, "To tease me with just that would be too cruel. Even for you."

"Perhaps you were right," she sighed against the lips now too far out of range. "We should have kept that habit."

"Hmm. Now that I think of it, perhaps you would have liked that  _too_  much." She let out a loving sigh, pressing her face gently against her sister's bosom. "Or both of us would have."

Elsa held extremely still. This was something she had somehow not expected: Anna's face pressed against her bare chest. It was deliciously tantillising, endlessly thrilling. Unbidden, she felt her hands holding the head there, a small sigh of contentment puffing out of her. "Mmm... Anna, you're so warm..."

A soft kiss graced Elsa's belly button before she began to work her mouth down the silken skin, reaching her pantallettes. She hesitated for a very long moment, kissing along the hem. It was nervousness; she had never been so near another person like this, regardless of who they were, and her heart was racing. She looked up at Elsa, unsure as she drew her hands up, loosening the ties.

"Ooh," Elsa let out shakily as she felt the attentions, felt her silk undergarment being undone. Conflict welled within her; she wanted more, but was so unaccustomed to allowing anyone this close. Only Anna could have cut through those defenses like a white-hot blade singing through leather armour. Her stomach flexed away from the contact of the lips as her hips rolled forward. "Your actions are so bold tonight. Are you sure  _you_ aren't the elder sister?"

"You pleasure me with your teeth alone," Anna responded shortly, hiding her face against the stomach in embarrassment as she moved to draw the material down her sister's legs. "I figure I should pay you back."

Buzzing filled her head. In seconds, Anna would expose her to the air. Was she sure this was what she wanted? Were either of them? Once they turned this corner, there would be no stopping, no second-guessing.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ "Miss Anna? Are you in there?"

Anna was so startled that her heart nearly burst out of her chest, and she shrieked before quickly silencing herself, eyes saucer-wide. She had forgotten that there were people in this castle other than the two of them.

"Y...Yes, I'm here!" she called, the sound hoarse.

Elsa was literally completely still on top of Anna. Unnaturally so. As they hung there, the voice of Gerda called again, "Your bath has been drawn, my dear. You said something to the effect of waiting for the Countess, so I assumed the both of you were in there?"

"Oh, um, yes. Th-thank you, I'll be out momentarily! No need to linger any longer than necessary," Anna added nervously, giving her sister a nudge, muttering for some help under her breath. If she knew Gerda, that woman could probably tell something was up already and she would not leave until they were both in the bath. Meanwhile, Anna had something she wanted to finish...

Once nudged, Elsa cleared her throat and called out, "Y-yes! And I'll accompany her, so you needn't assist her with dressing afterward."

"Alright, then, Miss and Countess!" Gerda called through the door, obviously pleased. "And I must say it's lovely to hear the two of you getting on again!"

"She has no idea," Anna purred quietly once the footsteps had faded out of earshot, stifling a giggle.

"You're quite awful," Elsa teased as she retied the strings of her pantallettes. "I'll just find a gown and a robe and join you, shall I?"

"Well... okay." Anna reluctantly let her sister go and stood, casting a longing look in her direction. "I expect to see you soon, then." She ran her fingers along her sister's arm as she slipped out the door and away, righting her nightgown and giving a tiny wave, a blush on her cheeks. Perhaps everything was not ruined, after all.

~ o ~

Being that the Countess was mistress of the entire castle, no lock was closed to her. Therefore, she simply let herself into the dressing room and crossed to the door which lead into their bathing chamber, rapping on the wood sharply.

"Sister? Are you in there?"

Anna was already in the bath, body slick as she rose from the heated waters, brushing her soaked auburn hair from her face. For a gleeful moment, she bounced excitedly in the spot before forcing herself and her body to calm down.

"Come in, lovely," she called, fanning herself in an attempt to gain composure.

The door creaked open and Elsa leaned in cautiously. Her hair was still down, though brushed through, and a shift and robe were over her frame. Her slippered feet would have made little enough noise even without her being so light of step. However, when she saw Anna's nude torso, she blanched and turned back to the door as if to leave.

"Don't," Anna whined at her sister's hasty retreat. "Join me; the water is wonderful!" Inwardly, she smiled at the reaction she had received.

"Yes," Elsa sighed, hand on the knob. "I know that was my purpose in coming here. It was simply my gut reaction, given that we nearly..." Clearing her throat, she turned and strode to the side of the tub as her arms fell behind her and her shoulders rolled, sending the robe to the floor. "I'm not in need of a bath at present. However, I thought I might scrub your back."

"Oh Elsa," Anna murmured as she gazed upon her sister's form. The shift left little to the imagination, and she found herself speechless despite having already seen her in fewer clothes less than an hour previously. Then, as words registered in her brain, she spoke up, sputtering, "Right! Bath, uh, backs, washing... let's do that." She nodded again, turning her eyes away so she could actually think.

A low chuckle floated from Elsa's throat as she stepped from her slippers and crossed to take up the small stool in the corner. "Anna, you're giddy as a schoolgirl. Methinks the heat has gone to your head already." As she set the stool next to the tub and seated herself upon it in the same motion, she leaned slightly closer to Anna - and took the opportunity to whisper, "Would you rather I start with your front?"

The sensual, teasing tone in her sister's voice made Anna shudder lightly. "Start wherever it pleases you," she answered weakly, mind swimming with a rush of thoughts. Perhaps the heat  _had_  gone to her head.

"Nonsense," she tittered, genuinely amused by the combination of desire and awkwardness Lady Anna was somehow balancing with the greatest of ease. "Turn around and I'll get your back."

Anna hastily did so, causing a wave of moisture to rise and slosh over the side of the rub, and then giggled. "Sorry I, uh, I'm making quite a mess." She pulled her wet hair to the front of her shoulder, baring her pale back speckled with a light spray of ruddy spots.

Now that all other distractions were removed, Elsa could not avoid thinking about the nude back before her. Anna's back. Every tiny freckle of darker skin made her desire grow -  _desire_ , not hunger. Anna's blood really had sated her more than she could have imagined. However, her body desired other things.

"Indeed," she began in a husky voice as her hand trailed through the water to Anna's side, right before raising to brush from the nape of her neck to between her shoulder blades. "Such a mess."

Anna giggled breathlessly, a wonderful layer of goosebumps coating her skin at the sensation of Elsa's hand and breath on her flesh. She let out a pitiful noise, leaning back into the hand that so lightly teased and caressed her. "Elsa, I believe you should, uh, start washing, yes?"

"Hmm, right." Reaching to the ledge above the marble bathtub, the Countess took up a cake of soap and a cloth. It was almost sacrilege for her to do servant's work, but this was no mere person she was doing it for - this was her precious sister. Dipping the cloth into the water, she then gently began to coat it in the lye as she remarked, "You'll have to tell me if I'm doing this properly. It's been decades since we bathed together, and even then Mother mostly did the actual washing part."

"I'll tell you," she responded eagerly, yet shyly at the same time. "Don't worry, it seems fairly easy." She sunk forward into the water a bit more, curling so less of her light skin was on display and ready to be washed. Elsa's soapy hand latched onto Anna's ear and tugged upward gently as its owner laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't wash what's underwater, now, can I?"

Blushing, Anna sunk below the water, making little bubbles with her mouth. "It's embarrassing," she mumbled even as she bared her back, rising a bit.

"Better." Elsa suspected that Anna was now feeling shy about her body being the exposed one, so she resisted the strong temptation to tease her any further and simply began gliding the soapy cloth along the smooth expanse of back before her, marvelling at the way the suds slowly began to drip down along its contours.

Anna bit into her bottom lip, letting out a soft, longing noise. She pressed back into the cloth that caressed her. There was something about being washed by another that made the heat go beyond skin-deep, soothing every tense muscle in her back. Or perhaps it was because she knew what cold, wonderfully soft hands lay behind that cloth.

The Countess took her time, washing all the way down her back until she began to skim the surface of the water. Pleased sighs emerged from Anna every few moments, a dull, warm smile on her lips. Tingles of pleasure were cascading across every inch of her, and the only thing she disliked about the situation was that she didn't get to feel Elsa's skin, didn't get to wash it as well. Then Elsa traced back up and over the upper arms, raising them slightly with the other hand when necessary to dip underneath. The soft skin there was tantallisingly close to her breasts, but she forced this thought away and continued tending to the young lady's ablutions.

Anna bit her lip as her sister drew close to her chest, then slid away as if they had never been there. Regardless, the heat she left behind made her sure Elsa had been teasing there intentionally.

"If..." Elsa paused, as if trying to divine Anna's mood by merely giving enough pause before speaking. "...you wouldn't be opposed... I could wash lower. On your back, I mean. But in order to do that, you must be... higher."

"How high do you think I can go, sister?" Anna asked quietly. If she rose any higher, her sister would see... she swallowed nervously, embarrassed, as she shifted upward.

With a slight smile, Elsa's hand drifted gently over her lower back, watching ripples move outward from the very top of her backside where it broke the surface of the water, reacting with the lye. Her motions grew increasingly slow and torturing as she watched the skin stretch and move under her will. Finally, she suppressed a laugh as she prompted, "You can go higher still, I'd wager."

Anna hmmphed, face closely resembling a beetroot. "You are washing my  _back_. I should think being this is high is sufficient enough to do that, isn't it?" Part of her wanted to rise. To let her sister see what she'd made Anna feel.

"Well, I'm offering to wash more than your back. However, it is up to you whether you are prepared for that or not."

The ability to speak failed Anna, as if she had swallowed her tongue. Letting out a tiny squeak, she rasped, "More than my back?"

"Wherever you might want me to wash."

She rose more, allowing her sister a full view of herself. "I w-would like that very much," she stammered out.

The Countess gazed down along the gorgeous bare rump of her sister in all its fullness. Two flawless spheres. Her other hand reached out instinctively to grip one hard, but she drew it back before it made contact. "As would I," she breathed while gliding the cloth down and across them, scrubbing in tiny, lazy circles. The way the skin dimpled and moved thrilled her in a way she could not explain.

Anna shifted impatiently, her eyes closing. The rag felt good across her skin; a mixture of rough material and soft... the roughness of it, even with her sister rubbing so gently, brought shallow, tiny gasps from her throat. With every rub, her hips swayed back a little more, her body desperate for more. Her sister had to know what she was doing to her; that cloth, that hand was so very close to where they needed it to be.

Smirking to herself, Elsa laid the cloth aside and dipped her hands into the water, cupping them and raising them to allow it to roll down her back and wash the suds back into the basin. "Sorry, it's just good to clear this away occasionally."

"S-sister," Anna whimpered, "Please... wash just... a little further down?" A hot tug in her belly forced yet more colour into her cheeks. "I don't care about... about the suds."

"Very well." Elsa took up the cloth again and started washing along the underside of her pert cheeks... but as she did so, she leaned up and left a gentle kiss between her shoulderblades.

Both motions sent a dual sensation throughout her body, and she shuddered, feeling completely loved at that moment. The lips were cold and soft. The cloth, hot and rough. A wondrous contrast.

"I love you," she moaned aloud, "I love you so very much, but if you don't put that hand where I want it... w-where I need it, then I'll... do something about it," she finished pathetically.

"Oh? What will you do?" To prove her point, the Countess allowed the cloth to dip down and rest at the cross-shaped juncture of hindspheres and thighs, just hovering there, so close and yet not quite at the goal.

"I... I'll take care of it myself, then." Anna's hand snaked down and she let out an agonized groan as her fingers feathered over her swollen flesh; it was almost painful, and she bit into her bottom lip to blot out the intensity.  _So close._ The thought repeated it in her mind over and over until she was sure she was going to be driven crazy. Just a little more.

 _"Elsa,"_  she whined throatily.

That silenced the Countess quite effortlessly. Stunned, she knelt there and goggled at the back of Anna's head, eyes flicking down to the twitching thighs as Anna pleasured her own body in her presence. This was beyond belief. The scent of it was already stoking Elsa's fires, but she forced herself to whisper, "Are... Anna, you- is this really what you want? With me here?"

"Yes," she moaned, nodding her head, "I want you to... do it for me, but if you will not... what choice do you leave me?" Was it really so shocking to her sister? How much she desired her? Once her sister offered to join her in the bath, surely she knew this was an inevitability, knew  _why_  Anna wanted her to come.

Lips glided down the center of her back smoothly, nostrils inhaling more deeply of the pungent odour of need coming from Lady Anna in waves. Elsa whispered somewhere near her tailbone, "What shall you do... if I do nothing? Will you debase yourself right in front of me like this? That is most shameful, Anna. What would the women of the cloth think when you return to them, knowing you have done this thing?"

"R... return to them? Who said anything about returning to them?" she asked, equal parts horrified and amused. "And yes, I could... explore myself before you. Knowing your eyes are on me, it brings a pleasure of its own. It makes my knees weak, and my loins ache... do not tease me so much, Sister! Pleasure me or do not, either way I will satisfy this... hunger!"

"Perhaps that's what I wanted all along: for you to defile your own body. That way, when you become my slave..." Here, her other hand stabbed a fingernail against her back flesh and trailed it slowly up toward her neck, leaving behind a thin red line. "When you become completely powerless to your own lust and my ability to both quench it and stoke the bonfire higher, you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Anna held her breath. Her sister's hand did not go where she desired it, but her eyes did. And that was enough. She shakily brought her fingers along her aching core, sliding slowly between her slick folds. She shuddered and let out a moan. "T-tell me what to do, I... I do not know how!"

"You'll know, Anna." Flipping her hand over, Elsa dug in with all four fingernails and raked it down Anna's back. This time, the lines were thicker, and redder. Blood welled along them. "Mmm... describe what you're doing, my dear. I smell it, I sense it, but I want to hear it from your lips."

The pain made her briefly see white, and she bit into her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. Her sister's nails could only be described as delicious. She entered herself with a moan, squeezing around her own finger, running her thumb along the aching flesh above it. "It hurts," she informed the woman causing her such agony. "It feels... good. The pain is good, I don't understand..." She struggled to get words out, to remember how to use them to convey what she was experiencing. "The tip is in, and it's..." she trailed off, biting her lip again.

Heat shot down into Elsa's core, more than she typically felt. Panting slightly, she began to caress her sensitive backside as she watched Anna move, listened to the quiet squelching sound her fingers were making. "Have you really? Marvellous. More, Anna. More."

Anna struggled to continue, wanting to throw herself down and beg her sister for release, but instead she took strength from the older woman's words. With a gasp, more a sigh than anything, she began to move inside herself more. "I-It's tight," she whispered breathlessly. "My first time doing this, so it is difficult to uh, move. My finger, I mean." She grazed a thumb against the throbbing flesh above her innocence. Pleasure went through her, and she let out a groan.

"That's good," Elsa nearly growled as she cleaned Anna's hindquarters harder and harder. The scent of her arousal was growing stronger, filling her lungs and her mind. It was both sweet nectar and deadly poison, drawing her farther and farther away from the "safe" activity she had thought they might engage in.

Then again, she had known all along this was not safe. That Anna would not let it stay safe. Reaching around to press her hand against Anna's soft stomach, she trailed her tongue up along one of the scratches, drinking in the tiny vestiges of blood. No sense in wasting it. Then, voice huskier than usual, she asked, "How is it, sister?"

Anna took her sister's hand with her free one, sliding the pale fingers up her stomach and to her naked breast. Her nipples tingled under the touch, even one so light.

Flushed, Anna pouted, "You know what I am asking; don't play pretend, Elsa... I know that you can smell how much I need you."

A thought occurred to her then. Earlier, they had begun the steps that led to making love before they had been interrupted. Oddly enough, Elsa had looked relieved. Anna had thought perhaps the Countless was grateful because Gerda had suspected nothing out of place. But what if Elsa had been relieved that she did not have to touch Anna?

The fear that Elsa was only interested in her blood rose again, and she bowed her head, suddenly guilty. Yet still painfully aroused.

Though Elsa felt the change in her posture, she was not a literal clairvoyant. Her mind could not see into her sister's. Assuming she was merely hesitant to continue in front of her, she raised up to press her body against the back of Anna's, the fabric of her own shift clinging to the damp, soapy skin.

"Anna, it's alright. I know you've wanted this for some time... and I've craved to see how you might know yourself." Now her other hand moved to grip her stomach where the first had been before being forcibly relocated to her chest. To that end, her fingertips began to knead the tiny mound very slightly. "But if you truly wish to stop, you need only say the word. I think that would be a great shame, however."

Anna let out a nervous giggle as she felt Elsa's bust press against her back; even clothed, it felt nice. She didn't want to do this, it made her anxious somehow, but she could hear the lust in her sister's tone. If only Elsa's hand would just go a little bit lower...

She shuddered as she pressed her thumb against her clitoris, again the pleasure of it nearly making her knees buckle. Her body pressed back against the other girl, fumbling with her sensitive bundle of nerves and trying to pump her finger inside herself at the same time. Her wrist was becoming a bit sore, she adjusted her fingers.

Now her legs threatened to vanish from beneath her weight. She needed to hold on to something, for fear of falling. She had curled her fingers inside and something had happened. Something that felt so good. She put more pressure on her swollen nub as she curled her fingertips again, nearly overwhelmed by the feel of the one inside...

"Something feels really good," she whispered, "and... and above."

When she felt Anna's body trembling, the Countess whispered, "I've got you, my sister. Don't worry about falling. Explore yourself and do what comes naturally; I'm right here." Then she began to glide her lips up and down Anna's neck; the blood called to her but it was quiet, muted. Sensing its nearness and holding the sparse traces on her tongue was enough for now.

That, and the sounds coming from below them. Such wet sounds as she had never heard before! Part of her heart still hated that she was bearing witness to this event in her own dear sibling's life, but it could no longer be helped; Anna had chosen this of her own free will. All she could do was shepherd her into this new, twisted life of theirs with a steady hand and a compassionate heart.

Feeling more secure now, Anna directed more attention on the blisteringly hot mess between her thighs. She was mad to take such pleasure from something so wrong. Taking pleasure before her sister's very eyes. She moved Elsa's hand down, not to the point of touching, just above her pulsating sex. It was enough. Something was coming... her belly was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

The sensations were terrifying, electrifying, and so pleasurable at the same time. She shuddered almost violently, thumb jerking against her clit in a sick rhythm, two fingers pumping into her tunnel...

"S...something is happening!"

"Don't fight it!" Elsa commanded, feeling her own heat swell. She would not be partaking, of course; this moment was for Anna and Anna alone. But despite her misgivings, she would relish this memory. Savour the feeling of her fingertips amongst the thatch of auburn hairs, the sights and sounds. "Let the climax take you, let it wash over your body. Give yourself fully over to this and it will only reward you."

Comforted and anchored by the words spoken to her, Anna did as told. A moment passed, and then it was if something was erupting inside of her. She couldn't continue to stand, and she let out a sob of pleasure as her orgasm tore through her, squeezing Elsa's hand, hips jerking desperately. Her entire body tingled.

The sheer sounds and smells cut through to Elsa's heart; this was the sealing of a pact between them. Even though it had been building for some time, though they had already agreed to things verbally, her being in Anna's presence when she experienced the female orgasm for the first time was not something that could ever be undone. This right of passage had been in company.

"There, there," she began to whisper as her sister's limbs still spasmed, as she moaned and shrieked. "I'm sure that was frightening, but you're fine, aren't you? Better than fine."

Anna panted with exertion, and leaned into her sister, suddenly exhausted. Her climax had been powerful, wonderful. She had never known such pleasure before.

Her legs were jelly.

"Much better than fine, Elsa," she murmured, cheeks flushed from her pleasure. She swung her arms around her sisters neck as she turned, mouth parted, seeking a kiss.

One which Elsa returned. Reluctantly, yes, but with great relish once she had felt lips upon her lips. Her mind was filled with every sensation, with the wetness of forearms, the gentle press of hardened peaks into the front of her gown. Her own hands slipped over Anna's back as she held her close, breathing her deep.

Anna pulled away after a moment, breathless. She traced her fingers along the beautifully sculpted structure of her sister's face, clear eyes staring into those beautiful blues. But her heart pinched. She had felt that reluctance, felt that... disgust her sister felt. Not towards Anna, of course; that much she knew. But sensing that Elsa was even slightly unwilling still hurt.

"F-forgive me, sister," she whispered, throat tight. "If you do not want... us... we don't have to continue this." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection. Elsa said she wanted her, but perhaps she wasn't ready, perhaps she never would be.

"That ship has sailed," Elsa told her firmly. "Only a fool would come as far as we have to then turn back in the eleventh hour. I only regret..." When one of Anna's eyes opened expectantly, she went on. "Not this, exactly. However, perhaps I did you a grave injustice in keeping you cooped up here in this castle. Yes, you were free to venture into the village, but without any regular contact from me, or encouragement to seek a mate outside these walls, it seems I've made them... unappealing. If that's the case, then I have no one to blame other than myself for this warping of our relationship."

Anna shook her head, "Elsa, you did not 'coop me up' in here. In fact, I snuck out quite a lot." She stuck her tongue out, a small smile on her face. "Well, not really a lot... the point is, I never truly wanted to leave, Elsa. I'm sure if I wanted to, I could have."

Only now, when Elsa drew back to look at Anna's mischievous little smile, did she seem to relinquish all of her misgivings. Perhaps not forever, but at least for the moment. "You are... everything I've ever wanted, and you were hiding here under my nose all the while, Annie-Candy. It's almost like a sad joke." Then she kissed her briefly again before drawing back. "Right. Should you like me to finish your washing up now that you've satisfied... other matters?"

Anna giggled, and nodded. "Of course.." Her nose scrunched up and she turned her back to her sister, sighing. "What about your... needs, though?"

"I don't have any." When she felt Anna's back go rigid in surprise under her hands as they began to scrub at her again, she laughed. "Didn't think you would accept that readily. The truth is, I rarely allow myself to be touched. My play with the local maidens has always been me exploring their depths; treating myself to a dual 'feast', as it were. My own urges rarely grow so strong that I require sating them."

Anna hmmphed, annoyed. Did that mean she gave those maidens pleasure? Or did she mean she quenched both her arousal and her bloodthirst when she drank? Surely it was the second. However, her voice betrayed her as she cooed with delight. The feeling of being scrubbed clean after being so lewd was strangely satisfying.

"Do you prefer not to be touched? I would like to one day." Squirming happily, she giggled, "Just a little nibble."

Leaning forward to scrub over Anna's stomach, Elsa purred into her ear, "For you, I would make an exception." Then she drew back an inch or two. "But not tonight. We've been working toward this so long, I still want to take my time with you. Rather than erratically devouring you and you me, as I did with the townswomen, I want to... capture each moment, one at a time. Preserve them in amber. Keepsakes."

Then she stood and took up the bottle of recently-boiled shampoo that had been left for them and returned to Anna's side. "If you'd be so kind as to dip your hair into the water for me?"

Beaming at the knowledge Elsa would let Anna touch her, she did as told. She soaked her ginger locks and upper torso, and playfully splashed a bit on her sister.

"There," she grinned again, "how's this?"

Pursing her lips, she reached a hand into the water and flicked the tiniest amount back at the younger sibling. "You're ridiculous." Then she poured the lye carefully into her hair, set the bottle down and began lathering her. "So... how earnestly do you wish to have a 'little nibble' of me?"

"Quite earnestly," she responded with a giggle, not revealing how much at all. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just a question, nothing more." Her fingertips began to work more slowly at Anna's scalp, pressing in slightly. "Have you thought about it before tonight?"

Anna let out a soft moan, not sexual in the least. Her sister was good with her hands... "Perhaps I have," she admitted, eyes closed.

"Hmmmm," Elsa murmured. The sounds were still quite intoxicating to her, even knowing that they were merely from the pleasure assailing the sensitive skin atop her head. "Describe what you imagined. Humour me."

Anna sighed playfully, "Well, if I must. You are awfully enthralled by this, dear sister. What I imagined is quite simple: I picture myself biting deep into that porcelain, soft throat as you take your pleasure on my hand." Her eyes twinkled, face reddening. "Hmm... perhaps I was supposed to be the vampire..." Her voice was softer now, some of her courage dissipating.

"Your hand is quite skilled, to know its way around both of our pleasures." After letting Anna's face glow for a few minutes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against one of her cheeks. "We shall see. Did my questions bother you?"

"Not in the least," Anna assured her with a shake of her head, smiling at the brush of the Countess' soft lips. "Why would they?"

Elsa shrugged as she began to run her fingers the length of the red hair between them, massaging in the soap. "Suppose it's quite the change, you openly admitting your every desire after nearly joining a convent." Then she patted her shoulder briefly. "Lean back to rinse."

"You're the one who told me to come back with you," she shot back in annoyance while leaning back. "I can still change my mind," she muttered.

Both of the pale hands raised the water to cascade down along the sides of Anna's head, rinsing the soap clear. Once she was clean, Elsa raised her up, then spun her around, pulling her face up and closer to her own by the chin.

"You knew your heart was not in the action."

Anna felt a flash of anger, but shoved it away because the words were true. "Whether my heart was in it is irrelevant. I needed it, but you convinced me to come back. You took responsibility for me." She captured her sister's mouth in a crushing kiss for just a moment, swallowing. "Got that, know-it-all? You said I was all yours. Was there meaning to that, or were they simply words spouted while consumed by your blood thirst?"

"Very... true," Elsa panted following the kiss. It reminded her just how tenuous her grip on both her position of power and self-control were. "I was only teasing you, and will not do so again should you request it. However... I believe you enjoy being teased."

Anna loved the feeling of her sister's mouth, so soft... so sweet. "I do enjoy it. I simply cannot  _stand_ how calm you are all the time, other than when feeding! You have complete control of your emotions, while I'm the opposite. It makes me feel lost, less than you and more like... a child."

"You're lost, little girl," Elsa murmured in a quietly rumbling voice. "You were lost the moment we understood you belonged to me. But I do see you as my equal, despite me finding myself in the position of responsibility. An odd little paradox." Fingertips running through the hair at her temple, Elsa drew back and took up the towel, holding it open for Anna to step into. "If you're through in there, I want you to be dried and into clothes before you catch your death. We both know how chill this old stone hovel can be."

Anna rose, body dripping, shivering when the air touched her skin. "I'm clean," she responded as she stepped into the warmth of the towel, leaning into her sister's arms. After a long second, she continued, "Elsa, I want you to kiss me. If I am lost, its only fair you lose yourself, too. As much as I have. Kiss me with no restraint, with every part of you..." She chewed her plump bottom lip. "I... I want it right now," she whispered, and realized how pouty and needy she was acting as she said it.

"Haven't we been kissing quite a lot today?" Again, Elsa was dodging the point of the conversation as her hands scrubbed the towel up and down her sister's body. A chill ran through her when they passed over her pelvis; just minutes ago, it had been the setting of one incredible show. That was hard to ignore in favour of more mundane matters like drying off.

"And yet none of those kisses were your choice, Elsa," she muttered, frustrated. She was glad to be dry, and relatively warm. The bath was nice but she didn't really enjoy being wet. And the fact her sister had not been nude as well was even more frustrating. She felt open, and despite how dumb it sounded, suddenly vulnerable being the only one naked... especially now with her older sister denying her something so simple.

"Are you sure that's correct?" Elsa breathed, moving lower and lower. Perhaps Anna had not noticed, but her entire body had erupted in gooseflesh. Whether or not it was due to the cold of being outside the warm water, or from something else, was beyond Elsa's knowledge. But the plea in her voice was distinct.

"I kiss you. You never kiss me."

"You do understand why it has been that way up until now," Elsa persisted as she pressed her lips into Anna's thigh. "You had to be the one to approach me. I am a creature of darkness; you giving yourself over to me could never be my decision. I want you as partner, not prey." Then she surged upward and tugged Anna's waist so that their fronts mashed together, eyes staring down into eyes.

"Now that we have observed those formalities... might I partake of your abominably desirable mouth?"

Anna understood what her sister was saying. She felt she could not act on her feelings. That was an unfortunate reality... but luckily, one now in their past. She shuddered as she stared into those blue orbs again. It seemed, like Anna asked, this time her older sister would hold nothing back. That was all Anna wanted.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, warm all over yet cold at the same time. Confusing, just like everything was wherever her sister was involved.

Lifting her as if she were a rag doll, Elsa carried her sister around the side of the bathtub and pushed her against the stone wall, only draping her against it, not pinning with any true force. Then she leaned in and took her mouth so hungrily that a low moan sounded in the back of her throat, lips drawing in the lower one of Anna's and holding it as if a precious jewel.

Anna didn't know what she expected, but it was nothing quite like this. The pleasure she felt from a simple kiss was mindblowing, as was Elsa's ability to be so rough and all-consuming, yet exquisitely gentle as she did so. It was not the actions themselves that were rough - it was the look in Elsa's eyes, the guttural moan she made in the back of her throat. Like a wildcat, Anna imagined. Though the notion of kissing back was palatable, instead, she lay back and let her sister take whatever she liked, opening her mouth, taking in her sister's sweet taste that mingled with the very vague hint of her own coppery blood.

The open mouth only seemed to egg the vampire on as her tongue encircled Anna's, both hands coming up to grip her shoulders. One thumb drew small circles, an afterthought, and her hips pressed into nude ones, both feeling and hearing a damp thicket of hair brushing against the thin layer of material keeping her body hidden.

Anna couldn't stop herself from gasping, her sister's body brushing hers as it did and causing a festering heat to boil up again between her thighs. Her hips jerked, and she had to kiss back now. Had to wrap her arms around her sister's neck, pulling their chests together. Her body was no longer listening to her mind, as if Elsa's hips had cut the connection between the two.

And the kiss only built in intensity until Elsa no longer knew how much time had passed, only that she felt Anna's hips digging into her own, felt the arms behind her neck. The freckled body was so heated now that it had been dried and teased, but the skin still that variety of plient that only comes when skin is freshly-cleansed...

Not the time. Not so soon after the younger sister had been sated. She pushed her away after a time, just enough so they could both breathe. Mouths still an inch apart, noses touching. "Did... was that what you wanted, Anna?"

It took a few moments for the words to register in Anna's lust fogged brain. When they did, she smiled like a fool and nodded vigorously. "Y..yeah, uh huh. That's all I wanted."

Elsa's smile was still somewhat wrong-footed, but she was regaining her control rapidly. To assist her in that matter, she picked up the towel again and pressed it into Anna's front. "Hold this."

Anna obeyed, and wrapped her front in the towel. Her lust was fading a bit, and embarrassment was replacing it. She had no shame - or did she? Surely it was odd to feel so strongly about a kiss? She shook her head in surprise at herself.

"So what do you want to do now, Countess?"

Instead of replying directly, Elsa merely bent down and swept Anna up and into her arms, her legs dangling out to one side. It took her no more effort than lifting a spoon, apparently. Gazing down into her surprised blue-green eyes, she merely said, "Shall I escort you to your room, milady?"

"That would be most agreeable," Anna laughed again, belly still tingling from the surprise of being swept up in the air as if she weighed nothing.

"Good," Elsa hummed as she carried her sister out into the hallway. "Let's dress you up. Like my own personal doll."

_~ To Be Continued ~_


End file.
